Friends to Family
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: Shippo and Rin meet at Taishou Elementary and become the best of friends. Because of their friendship Ms. Kagome Higurashi, a single mom juggling two jobs, and Mr. Sesshoumaru Taishou demon business tycoon end up spending time together at those times when their kids are determined to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**J: I am warning everyone now that this is just a whimsical fanfiction that I was inspired to write. By whimsical I mean that there are really no promises with how far it will get. Right now I have a good idea of how I want this story to play out in terms of the long term plot, the minor details are just going to be thrown in as I go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

**P.S. If you end up reviewing let me know how I do on the characters. This chapter mainly focuses on Shippo and Rin so the material given with Sesshy and Kagome isn't a great reference ahha. Just keep their characters in mind for future chapters :)**

* * *

**Friends to Family**

**Chapter One**

His first day of elementary school and he was already in trouble.

Shippo Higurashi stood with his back against the school yard fence. His teal pants were ripped at the knee showing his scrapped bleeding knee. His tan t-shirt was covered in dirt but thankfully not ripped. Every inch of his body was covered in dirt and small bruises; the only thing undamaged was the leaf pendant charm that lay hidden beneath his shirt. The pendant was his disguise charm that allowed him to appear human with black hair, rounded ears and brown eyes. Even if he weren't disguised he'd still be in the same situation.

The three taller older boys were demons just like him. Because they were older they were allowed to show their true identity. The leader of the three was a bat demon, the other two were twin bird demons. He didn't know their names and they didn't know his. All they cared about was that he was a runt and a demon. Had he been a real human they wouldn't have bothered with him at all.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a demon."

"You're a coward and a baby."

"Fight like a real demon."

The three boys had been saying things like that since they first laid eyes on him. Shippo had ignored them like his Mama had taught him but these bullies were determined to show Shippo that they were better than him.

"Why are you hurting him? He didn't do anything to you." This voice was new.

Behind the three bullies stood a girl a head shorter than them. With long black hair sporting a small pony tail she was dressed in a yellow and red sundress.

The bat demon narrowed his red eyes in a glare, "Go mind your own business human trash."

The girl frowned, "Don't call me names, it's not nice."

"I'll do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do about it." Bat boy reached forward intending to push her down. His fingers got within an inch of her personal space when a green barrier appeared and repelled him with enough force to make him hit the twins.

Shippo sniffed the air identifying the magic as worked not natural. Bat boy got to his feet, his eyes almost entirely red, "You brat magic isn't allowed, now it's my turn." His fangs extended glowing red with a youkai charged attack.

Shippo had been raised to know when to fight and when to run. This was now the time to run. Calling up a small bit of fox magic Shippo took out an acorn and threw it on the ground causing an illusion of a smoke cloud to cover the bullies.

Going around the distracted boys he took hold of the girl's hand and ran, "Come on we need to hide."

The two ran to the other side of the playground and ducked down behind some bushes. Relieved to be out of the fight Shippo smiled at the girl, "Thanks for helping me."

The girl smiled back brighter than Shippo's spotless white teeth, "You're welcome. Those boys were being meanies and I don't like meanies. Papa told me it was wrong to fight others that are smaller if they didn't do anything to you. My name is Rin who are you?"

"Shippo. That's a really awesome protection harm you're wearing. Where'd you get it?" The two sat facing each other now eager to learn more about the other.

Rin pulled out a necklace that bore three small charms each one enforced with pure protective energy. "Papa bought it for me for school. He told me that no one could touch me if they wanted to hurt me and it lets me see who is a demon and who is not. You have pretty orange hair Shippo." Rin playfully tugged on his busy ponytail.

Shippo was amazed, "You can see my true self and you're not scared? All the other human kids that know I'm a demon don't like me and run away. They think I'll hurt them."

Rin shook her head, "I'm not scared Shippo. You're really nice, will you be my friend? All the other children only want to be my friend so their moms and dads can be friends with my Papa."

"I'll be your friend Rin and I don't know who your Papa is...Who is he?"

"He's Sesshoumaru, he owns the whole school and a big big company." Adoration was laced into every word as her chocolate brown eyes sparkled.

Shippo's tail (had it been visible) puffed out in fear. He didn't know anything about the company part but the name was enough to make him gulp. An image of a stern burly man came to the forefront of his mind when thinking of a man named ' the killing perfection.' His voice held some tremble when he responded, "M-My Mama is named Kagome and she's got really strong miko powers. She's really nice and loves to play games."

"Papa likes to go out for supper and see movies with me."

The two continued back and forth with information about their parents and about themselves all through recess and throughout class after they realized they were in the same class.

Their teacher couldn't understand how the two children that had kept to themselves were now the most animated with each other.

By the time school had finished they were holding hands and making plans to visit each other on the weekends. Reluctant to let go of their best friend they took their time in leaving making them the last ones out the door.

Looking ahead Shippo's face lit up. Waiting for him at the gates was his Mama.

Dressed in a coffee stained red skirt and rumpled yellow blouse Kagome Higurashi's smile was framed by her long ebony hair let free from its work bun. As her boy came closed with the little girl she crouched down to be on eye level, "Who is your friend Sweetie?"

"This is Rin Mama." Shippo was proud to show off his new friend.

"It's nice to meet you Rin. Did you both have a fun day?" Kagome thought Rin was adorable as her shy smile stretched to a full grin.

Both children nodded enthusiastically to answer. "Good. Is your mom or dad here Rin?" Kagome wanted to get home to shower but not without ensuring Rin's safety.

Rin's head swivelled left and right, her bright eyes stopped on a sleek black car that was just pulling up in front of the school. "That's my Papa! Can Shippo meet my Papa?"

Shippo's enthusiasm seemed to go down a notch as he gave his Mama a nervous glance. Reading the message loud and clear Kagome asked, "Why don't I come say to your Papa too?"

"Okay!" Rin held tight to Shippo's hand and took off running for the car as one of the back doors opened.

A tall man with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail stepped out of the car. His black and white business suit had nothing out of place.

Kagome's breathe hitched in her throat when she felt his repressed youkai. _'I didn't think there were any demons THIS strong still roaming. He does look familiar though.' _"Papa! Look I made a new friend. His name is Shippo, he's a fox demon and this is his Mama Kagome." Rin was so pleased to introduce her new friend that she missed Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow at the part about Shippo being a fox demon. He'd deduced the boy to be a demon but it wasn't until he picked up the woman's human scent that he became curious. A human adopting a full blooded demon was extremely rare.

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod in greetings, "I was not provided a last name Mrs?"

"Higurashi, and it's just Ms. I'm not married. If I am not mistaken you are Sesshoumaru Taishou?" He gave a blunt "Hn." "It is an honour to meet you. And it was wonderful to meet you Rin, I hope we can see each other again. We must be going. Have a good evening you two." Kagome gave a polite bow then scooped up Shippo and left.

They didn't really have anywhere to be but his youkai had been pressing down on her powers. Her miko training was slim so keeping her powers in check was difficult at times, especially when a daiyoukai was close by.

Sesshoumaru watched the ebony haired woman and her fox kit disappear around the corner. A single breeze had carried her scent back to him telling him of her worry. _'Worried about Rin or worried about herself?' _Ushering Rin into the car he asked her while buckling her seatbelt. "How did you meet Shippo Rin?"

"Three mean demon boys were picking on Shippo and hurting him. I helped him and then he helped me. We're in the same class too. Papa can I go over to Shippo's on Saturday? He invited me over and said that his Mama is really fun to play with. Please Papa?" Rin's ability to start one subject then change to another was well used when she wanted something.

Sesshoumaru pulled out his palm pilot to check his own schedule for Saturday. That upcoming Saturday he had a meeting with two of his biggest clients and a follow up presentation from his second partner Miroku Houshi. Rin would be home with Jaken and likely bored and miserable. "Was Ms. Higurashi asked about you visiting?"

Rin's smile stayed firmly in place, "Shippo is asking her today and then he'll let me know tomorrow. If she says yes can I? Pretty please Papa?" Rin's eyes went wide with her lower lip out in a pout.

_'I need to find out who taught her that damned puppy face.' _"I do not know Ms. Higurashi so I cannot trust her."

"But Shippo says Kagome has incredible miko powers. She knows how to make barriers like my charm and she can make poison clean."

_'A single miko that adopted a fox kit? Rare indeed.' _Sesshoumaru shook his head, "I'm sorry Rin but until I know I can trust Ms. Higurashi I will not risk your safety." Rin's entire demeanor took on a sulky disposition. "However, Shippo is welcome to spend Saturday at our home." He could practically taste her happiness her face was glowing so brightly.

"Thank you Papa! I can't wait to tell Shippo tomorrow. I'll show him all my toys and pictures. Shippo really likes to draw and he's really good." Rin continued to list off all the activities her and Shippo would do on Saturday.

Sesshoumaru listened with half an ear as he focused on his palm pilot composing an email to his half brother who was an established detective. His instructions were simple. _'Get me all you can on Kagome Higurashi.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**J: "Checks the final count of people following the story" 17?...17?! You guys are all awesome! I think that's the highest follower count I've ever gotten from a story's first chapter :D I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short, but I'm writing this one with no determined word count or length for each chapter. Also I am going to try my absolute hardest to update every week! If I don't keep to my word I encourage you to heckle me! Now on to the story!**

**THANKS TO: IntertwinedMelodies, Aintgotnone, Lunar Radioactive, N'spirit, Lakeya2700, Silentmidnightdeath.**

**All of you have sweet usernames :3 Annnnnnd your review was entertaining Silentmidnightdeath.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters that I control throughout this story.**

**P.S. I am aware of how off Kagome is throughout the chapter but please keep in mind I've never written InuYasha before so it will take me a bit to get into her rhythm, Sesshy on the other hand...he's easy XD**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I'm sorry Shippo but Saturday doesn't work. I agreed to take Sango's shift and I can't back out of it." Kagome said this as she went back and forth from the stove to the counter preparing supper.

Shippo sat in his chair at the table his sharp green eyes downcast. "But I really wanted to spend all day with Rin. I wanted to show her how incredible you are."

Kagome was touched by her son's admiration, "That's sweet Shippo. Rin will get to know me better, you two just became friends you have the whole school year to spend time with each other." The thought of getting to spend almost every day with Rin brought some of Shippo's smile back.

'Brrring.' 'Brrring.' "That might be Sango, can you get the phone Sweetie?"

He didn't need to be asked twice, Shippo loved talking on the phone. "Hello? RIN! How did you get my phone number?... Ooooh that's cool!... Yea I asked but Mama is working on Saturday...Really?! That's awesome! Let me ask." Shippo pulled his ear away from the phone, "Mama can I go over to Rin's house on Saturday instead?"

Kagome paused in the middle of chopping the celery, "I don't see why not. Ask Rin if I can talk to her Papa."

"Rin Mama wants to talk to your Papa, is that okay?" Shippo hopped down from his seat to hand Kagome the wireless black phone.

Kagome put it to her ear just in time to hear, "Papa Shippo's Mama wants to talk to you!...This is Sesshoumaru."

"Hello again Mr. Taishou. I was just wondering about the details for this Saturday. Which was quite kind of you to offer."

"Hn. Shippo is welcome to be dropped off any time after 10. He may stay for supper if you wish." Kagome couldn't help but notice two things about Sesshoumaru Taishou's voice. 1)It held no emotion and his words sounded more like orders than explanations. 2) Despite what he said his voice was quite pleasing to listen to.

"That works perfect for me Mr. Taishou. I'll be dropping Shippo off shortly after 10, I have work at noon until 6:30. Can I get your address?" Kagome pointed to their message pad and jar of pens to silently ask Shippo to get it for her. Eager for everything to work out Shippo scrambled to do so.

Pen and paper in hand Kagome quickly scribbled down the address and directions to get there. "Thank you Mr. Taishou, would it be alright for me to save this number so I can contact you in case anything changes? Excellent thank you. That's all the questions I have, do you have anything you need to know?"

"Hn. Rin wishes to know Shippo's favourite meal to surprise him on Saturday." Kagome stifled a giggle picturing Rin tugging on the demon's sleeve for his attention to ask the question.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw Shippo sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for her to give him back the phone. "I can't say over the phone or certain little fox ears will hear. But I will send the answer in a note with Shippo tomorrow."

"Hn that is acceptable."

"Great. Would it be possible for Shippo to talk to Rin again?" At this Shippo was suddenly next to her elbow bouncing up and down in excitement.

Rather than verbally replying he handed the phone back to Rin, "This is Rin!"

"Hi Rin, here is Shippo." Kagome held out the phone to the eager kit.

Phone back in hand Shippo returned to his seat, "Hi Rin!"

Feeling that eavesdropping on her son wasn't necessary Kagome put her attention back to finishing supper and lunch for tomorrow. _'One thing I can say about Mr. Sesshoumaru Taishou is that he isn't much of a talker. Bet he's a great listener though...Sango is never going to believe this.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**J: I repeat from last chapter, you guys are awesome with how many of you are now following me. I am now up to 35 followers :) I'm glad so many of you are finding interest in this story despite the lack of extreme details or plot thus far XD Again I ask that you all bare with me on my bad grammar since I don't have a BETA.**

**Thanks to: IntertwinedMelodies, Moliviaj, and Sarah :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**P.S. How is my portrayal of Sesshy and Miroku? Accurate? Close?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

That night and every night to follow throughout the week Rin would call Shippo at exactly 4:30 and the two children would talk until supper time. Until that phone call Shippo would regal his adopted mother with all the details of his time spent with Rin that day at school. Kagome was positive that by Friday night she knew almost everything about Rin.

On the other side of things Sesshoumaru felt the same way. From the second Rin got into the car until she made her phone call Sesshoumaru heard everything and anything about the fox demon kit.

It was thanks to his half brother's work that he knew just as much about the kit's mother Kagome Higurashi. The information made the miko even more of a rarity to his reasoning.

The report read.

Kagome Higurashi.

Age :25

Single

Graduated Taishou Secondary School with honours.

Graduated Taishou Univeristy : Minor in Business, Major in History.

Presently working part time at 'One Cup' and 'Breakfast Beats All' as a waitress.

Adopted son Shippo, fox demon kit. Legally adopted three years ago. Suspected of being in custody longer.

No remaining relatives due to accidental fire?

Sesshoumaru stopped at the underlined and questioned word 'accidental.' InuYasha wouldn't bring that to attention unless there was more to it. He was correct as he received a second report that included police records and statements about the incident. There was also a newspaper clipping about the fire. This information was curious but not his main focus at the moment, his objective for this background check was to ensure that Rin was not in danger. He continued to skim through the remainder of the general report.

Known best friend: Sango Taijiya, also godmother for Shippo Higurashi.

Known instructors for spiritual training: Kaede Edo and Miroku Hoshi.

Next to Miroku's name was an additional side note: **_Let me know how he explains this one._**

It was nine, Rin was in bed asleep and Jaken was cleaning the house, it was the perfect time to interrogate his perverted partner.

Regularly Sesshoumaru would simply call, in this matter he wanted to see with his own eyes what kind of reaction this topic would elicit. That left him his least favourite option, Skype. The website was used only if absolutely necessary or in this case it was the more convenient method.

Logged on Sesshoumaru clicked on the only name he kept in the contacts. The call was answered in an instant.

Miroku's face with his short black hair pulled back in a tail and a single hoop earring appeared smiling pleasantly through the screen, "Good evening Sesshoumaru, what has plagued you to urgently call?"

Sesshoumaru held up the picture of Kagome that came attached to the report, "Explain your connection to Ms. Higurashi."

Miroku blinked in confusion at seeing the picture, the question got him smiling again, "Nothing romantic if that's your concern. We were introduced through a mutual friend named Kaede. I'm quite curious as to your knowing of Kagome my friend."

"Rin has become friends with her fox kit."

"And naturally you needed reassurance that Kagome wouldn't be a threat so you had InuYasha do a background check which lead to my involvement. Well I can vouch for Kagome that she will never be a threat to Rin or you unless you become a threat to her or Shippo first."

"How much of a threat could she become?" Sesshoumaru was aware that Ms. Higurashi had powerful reiki, she wouldn't be able to create barriers otherwise. As her instructor Miroku could give him a better understanding of just how powerful she was.

Miroku's demeanor became solemn, "Do you recall the priestess Midoriko?" Sesshoumaru nodded, he had been told about the strongest priestess by his father who had actually met her. "Kagome is a descendant and has inherited her powers. She is not fully trained to use that power to it's full potential but she has enough control to use it when necessary."

"If she can use it at will then how is she not fully trained?" Sesshoumaru could not make sense of what Miroku was saying.

Miroku in turn felt that this tidbit was important for Sesshoumaru to know if he wanted to be on good terms with Kagome, "Kagome can control and use her powers at will. But she is a very emotional person, if angered her powers will react to her. At times like that it's best to steer clear of her, for that is when she can't control her powers."

Sesshoumaru thought back to the times he'd spoken and seen Ms. Higurashi over the week. She'd been nothing but polite and calm. "Hn, that is all."

"That's it? No questions about what she likes, her favourite movie, or anything?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no such interest in Ms. Higurashi." He hit end call then blocked Miroku from contacting him. There was no attraction to the woman and he was content to stay single for as long as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**J: Hope you are all ready for a massive chapter, because that's what you're getting! This is the beauty of having a rough idea for each chapter, you don't know how long each one will turn out to be until you stop writing XD Now let's see how many people love this story...We are up to 47, this pleases me. **

**THANKS TO: TheLostPrincessofTheEast** (if that stirred your curiosity then this chapter might drive you crazy "evil smirk") **BasementKat** (thank you!) **and Silentmidnightdeath **(Heh Miroku's personality is actually the easiest to portray since he is literally the physical representation of that one friend we all have that loves to poke and prod you until you spill everything...Minus the perversion, that's a gimmick in some friends not all XD)

**J: I love seeing my follower count increase, but I'm curious about how many of you are still actually reading along. If you could spare one nano-second send a review that says 'HI' or anything you want, hell I'll even accept criticism it would be awesome...Honestly I'm a review whore XD I'm fine if you don't.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS.**

**p.s. As always let me know if I'm sticking to the character's personalities, I refuse to go out of character! Keep me on track!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Woow! Rin's house is huge!" Shippo exclaimed this after they got out of the taxi. They stood outside a brick wall with a gated entrance. Beyond the wall that protected the property was a three story mansion that was built much like the Victorian homes seen in England in older years. The driveway leading up to the house had a turn about with a simple fountain in the middle.

Kagome had grown up in a large shrine and home that seemed meager in comparison to this castle. "Rin's a lucky girl. But a big house doesn't mean you can skip on your manners right?"

"I know Mama. I'll say my pleases and thank yous." Shippo beamed at the proud smile and nod Kagome gave him.

On the wall on their side of the gate was an intercom. Pressing the white button a 'ding' noise rang out at them. A second late a squawky voice demanded, "Who's there?"

Kagome pushed in the button, "It's Kagome Higurashi, I've brought Shippo over to play with Rin."

They distinctly heard the squawky voice mutter about more work and annoyances before the gates swung open to let them in. Shippo smirked and snickered, "I think that's Jaken, Rin says he pretends to be mean and bossy to look good in front of her Papa. When he watches Rin when her Papa isn't home he gets a little nicer." Kagome giggled along with Shippo. That sounded just like a male to behave in such a way. _'If he's being bitter now then Sesshomaru must be home still.'_

The walk through the gate and up the driveway took them close to ten minutes as they often got distracted by a small garden or pond along the way. _'This place is gorgeous! Sango has to come pick Shippo up with me so she can see for herself.' _The double mahogany doors at the front of the house opened as they climbed up the steps. A squat balding old man with bulging eyes stood waiting for them, "Took you long enough." Once the door closed behind them the old man faded into a toad demon wearing a brown coat and beige pants.

Kagome didn't appreciate the rude welcome, as they stepped into the foyer Kagome gave the tiny demon a light flicker of her power, "I doubt Mr. Taishou minds us admiring his home and it's gardens."

"SHIPPO!" A streak of black hair flew beneath Kagome's eye level to tackle hug Shippo. Kagome's mood lifted at the sight of the two laughing children.

"You are correct Ms. Higurashi, I do not mind my guests admiring my home." Kagome's breathe whooshed out in a sigh of awe at the sight of an undisguised Sesshoumaru Taishou. Without the illusion his appearance was overwhelming. His hair was a shimmering silver that matched the moon's light, brown eyes were a sharp attentive amber. Adorning his cheeks were magenta stripes that warned of poison, and on his forehead was a deep blue crescent moon that told of his lineage to the House of the Moon. _'Rin is really lucky. She gets to see this side of him every day.' _

Regaining herself Kagome bowed, "Thank you for letting Shippo spend the day Mr. Taishou."

"It is not a problem." Sesshoumaru didn't think it necessary to let her know that Shippo's presence ensured that Rin wouldn't be sad or lonely while he worked through most of the day. Looking down at the kit and his daughter he noticed the it continued to wear his disguise, "You may remove your illusion charm while in my home. There are protections placed to prevent outsiders from seeing the truth inside."

Kagome was impressed, "An illusion that covers the whole house? I never thought of that."

"Can I really take off my illusion?" Shippo was nervous. He'd never been himself in front of Rin even though she could see through the illusion with her own protection charm.

Kneeling down to eye level with Shippo Kagome placed a gentle hand on his head, "Mr. Taishou said it was okay and Rin won't mind will you Rin?"

Rin shook her head smiling in anticipation, "If you're scared of losing it you can hang it up here, this is where Papa keeps his magic charm." Rin pointed to a wall hanger that held four pegs. Each peg had a different necklace that Kagome assumed belonged to each member of the household, the fourth peg was available for guests.

Shippo looked from Rin to Kagome and made his decision. Reaching under his shirt he pulled out the leaf pendant and took it off. Shippo's black hair faded to flaming red, brown eyes brightened to green and a puff of fur appeared on his back side. Rin grabbed Shippo in another hug, "Yay! You look so cool Shippo! Do you want to take your shoes off too? Papa doesn't like wearing shoes inside, you can leave them there. Can we go play now?" Kagome covered a giggle as Shippo's head whipped back and forth keeping up with Rin as she pointed out the shoe den then began to tug him towards the hallway. Sesshoumaru gave a, "Hn" letting Rin full out drag Shippo towards the first room she wanted to show him.

The children out of sight Kagome laughed, "Something tells me Shippo won't have any problems getting to sleep tonight."

"Hn Rin tends to become energy itself when she's excited."

_'I actually got some emotion in that sentence.' _He had placed a touch of fondness in his words, a fondness she recognized as a parent's happiness. Kagome silently wished he would talk like that more often, a voice such as his needed to be heard. "It's good to know he'll be in good hands while I'm at work. I'll be back for him close to 7:30."

"MAMA!" Before Kagome could leave Shippo and Rin came rushing back. Knowing what her kit wanted she crouched down and opened her arms to hug him.

Sesshoumaru had often hugged Rin before departing for work but the hug between Shippo and his mother was different. They clung to each other in a way that seemed more of a protective hold than a mother-child embrace. If he had been human he would have missed the whispered exchange, "Promise to come back?"

"Promise to be careful?"

"I promise." They swore at the same time smiling in reassurance at each other.

Pulling apart a sudden look of panic overcame Kagome's expression, "Oh no...I forgot again!" Kagome ran to the door and opened it squinting out into the sunlight. She sighed in defeat, "It's gone."

"You forgot to ask the taxi driver to stay didn't you Mama?" For a young fox demon he was able to give his mother a very adult exasperated expression with a teasing voice. Seeing Rin's confused face and Sesshoumaru's raised eyebrow Shippo shrugged, "Mama forgets things a lot."

Kagome couldn't resist ruffling Shippo's hair and playfully tease him back, "I don't forget to pack your lunch do I?" Remembering that her host was still present she resumed her more polite attitude, "It does happen time to time, but my work isn't far from here so it's okay. Shippo go play with Rin, I'll see you tonight. Thank you again Mr. Taishou." Once Shippo and Rin ran off Kagome set out for the gates.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. It was close to 10:30 now. He had looked into the location of both the places she worked and knew that both were over two hours in walking distance, she would be late no matter which location she was heading to. He had an hour before needing to go to work, it wouldn't take him more than 15 minutes to driver her to work, "Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome paushed on the first step, "Yes?"

"I will drive you to work. Jaken watch the children." Sesshoumaru ignored the surprised wide eyes she was staring at him with as he grabbed his car keys and illusion charm.

Jaken waddled off to follow orders and Sesshoumaru stepped out closing the door behind him. Kagome snapped out of her surprise when he walked past her, "Um...I appreciate the offer but...are you sure? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

Sesshoumaru continued down the steps and towards the three door garage detached from the house, "It is not an inconvenience." Seeing no way to decline Kagome followed after him into the garage. Her eyes nearly left their sockets at the sight of his collection of transportation. One third of the garage held all motorcycles, one third held top end model cars and the last third held three limos._'The limos and fancy cars I understand, but Harleys and Suzakis?' _She didn't dare to ask out right in fear of offending him.

He lead her to the collection of cars and the black car she had seen him arrive in upon their first meeting. Getting in Kagome immediately wished for this car for Christmas. The seats were the smoothest leather she'd ever touched and the entire vehicle smelt of soothing jasmine. "This car is incredible."

"It is my favorite." This was his only response to the compliment as he started the engine and sped off through the open garage door. As they hit the main street he asked, "Where do you work?" He didn't see any reason to inform her that he knew where she worked but asking in this way allowed him to know which one she needed to get to.

"I'm working at _'One Cup Cafe.' _"

"Hn I know where that is." With ease he took the necessary routes to the cafe. At the first red light he glanced over at his passenger.

Kagome's gaze was directed out the window seeming to watch the surroundings but her sight remained focused in one spot telling him her thoughts were foremost on her mind.

The exchange between the miko and kit itched at his curiosity. Something about it compelled him to inquire, "I overheard your words with your kit. Is there a particular meaning behind them?"

Kagome startled at his sudden question having been comfortable with the silence. The question itself bothered her more than the fact of him overhearing her.

He glanced over again at the next red light. Her eyes were turned down to her lap where she clenched her black work skirt with a white knuckled grip. Her voice was soft, if not for his enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard her answer, "There's a long story behind it...Too long."

The scent of slight fear and anxiety told him that any other questions on the subject were unwelcome. The remainder of the drive passed in a silence that wasn't as comfortable as before.

When he pulled up in front of the cafe Kagome's grip eased and her scent spoke of relief, half smiling she turned to her savior, "Thank you for the ride Mr. Taishou, you saved me from some trouble...And...Maybe I'll tell you that story another time. Have a good day Mr. Taishou." This said as an attempt to mend the awkward feeling between them Kagome got out and went inside.

On the drive back to the house Sesshoumaru pondered the mystery behind Kagome Higurashi and her kit. If there was one thing Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate it was a mystery that he couldn't solve.


	5. Chapter 5

**J: I'm sorry! I promised to update once every week and I missed last week, thing is is that I wasn't too happy with the recent chapter I wrote so I kept debating on actually using it. But now that it's past the deadline I'm just going to put it up and let you decide if the chapter is meh or decent lol.**

**The follower count is now up to 59! You guys are all awesome!**

**Thanks to: Silentmidnightdeath and hatami for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters!**

**P.S. There will definitely be another chapter posted this week to be THIS week's chapter ahha, it's fitting considering that it's Christmas tomorrow right? :)**

* * *

****"Check please."

"Right away sir." Kagome answered reflexively over her shoulder. Her attention was on the clock rather than the customer. Her half hour meal break was at 2:30, the clock read 2:15. _'Move faster you old ticker!' _Kagome's nerves had been humming in anxiety for the past hour and a half. Every time she left Shippo somewhere different for an extended period of time our of her sensory range she became nervous. The only way for her to be at ease was to talk to Shippo and confirm that he was perfectly safe.

A metal ladle tapped her none too gently on the forehead. In a daze she'd gone back to the kitchen without knowing why. Kikyo stood with her hands on her hips, "You're spacing out Kagome. You clearly need to go on your lunch early and make a phone call."

"But...How did you know?" The fog lifted from her mind as the realization of being given her lunch early sank in.

Kikyo Edo was the manager of '_One Cup Cafe.' _Shaking her head with a small smile the older woman that could have been Kagome's sister told her gently, "I've known you longer than I've been the manager Kagome. I can tell when you're worried about your kit. Go call him then get something to eat. Your grumbling stomach is louder than Kagura's snarl on her bad days."

The two nearly identical women glanced over at their pastry chef. The woman with black hair and dull brown eyes from a disguise charm ignored them despite having heard them.

Kagome smiled in appreciation, "Thanks Kikyo, sorry if I caused any trouble."

"A couple broken plates and one of the customer's swearing revenge for his ruined suit jacket isn't too bad. The plates are coming out of your cheque and you can stay late to clean the floors." Kagome inwardly groaned, she often forgot that Kikyo's colder side came out the strongest when work was involved. There was nothing she could say to these condition, brutal as they were, they were still fair. Off to the side Kagura snickered, she had twisted sense of humour that brought her joy from other people's bad luck.

Resigned to this punishment Kagome went to the lounge room in the back designed for the employees to get away from the customers during their free time. It was simple in design with light beige walls, two black leather arm chairs, a black leather couch, and a plain square table that could seat two people next to each other on each side. Choosing an arm chair she pulled out her cell phone and dialled the Taishou home.

Shippo and Rin were in the kitchen making cooking for their dessert after supper when the phone rang. Shippo put down his ball of peanut butter cookie dough to focus on Jaken as he answered the phone, "Taishou Residence...Hm?...Fine! Get over here fox brat it's your mother."

"Ha! I knew it!" Shippo jumped across the room from his seat to land next to Jaken. Rin put down her own cookie dough to keep an eye on her best friend in case something bad had happened.

"Hi Momma!"

"Hey Shippo! How has your day been so far?" Kagome's bunched up nerves immediately eased at the sound of Shippo's happy voice.

"It's been awesome! We played in Rin's room and coloured. She has a computer with a lot of cool games that actually have spelling and counting in them. Oh and we had instant ramen for lunch. Are you okay Momma?" Shippo's enthusiasm went down a notch to ask his own question.

Pleased to hear things were going well Kagome reassured her son, "Everything is perfectly fine Shippo, I did break a couple dishes though."

"Again?!" Kagome pictured Shippo's exasperated expression as he asked this. "Momma Aunti Kikyo will take away your job if you break all her dishes."

"I know, I promise I'll be more careful for the rest of the day. You're not giving Jaken a hard time are you?"

Shippo smiled cheekily at the grumpy toad, "Of course not Momma. He's helping me and Rin make cookies for dessert tonight."

"Right about tonight, I'm going to be later than I thought. Can you put me back on the phone with Jaken?"

"O-Okay Momma, I love you."

"I love you too Shippo. It's okay nothing bad I promise."

Believing his Momma Shippo handed the phone back to Jaken, "What is it?"

"Jaken I'm afraid I'm going to be later than 7. I'm sorry to trouble you but could Shippo stay there until 7:30 possibly 8?" Kagome crossed her fingers and prayed to whoever might be listening. Negotiating out of work with Kikyo was worse than just doing the extra work.

"Hmph! You have some nerve! The great and powerful Sesshoumaru's home is not a daycare!"

On the other side of the kitchen Rin caught on to what was happening in the conversation. More than happy with Shippo staying longer she didn't hesitate to run over behind Jaken and yell loud enough for Kagome to hear, "SHIPPO CAN STAY LONGER! PAPA WON'T MIND!"

Startled and frazzled Jaken turned on the girl, "Rin! You cannot make decisions for other people when it doesn't involve you!"

Kagome had to smile,"Erm... Would it be possible for you to contact Mr. Taishou and ask him Jaken? I would myself but I don't have his work number."

"This is not important enough to bother Sesshoumaru-sama! Your fox kit may stay longer but no longer than 8:30! That is Rin's bed time." Jaken glared and pointed for the runts to go back to their cookies. They did so cheering and grinning at having more time to play.

"Thank you so much Jaken! I really do appreciate this."

"You better you annoying woman. Good bye!" Jaken slammed the phone onto the receiver making Kagome wince on her end.

Relieved that it was all worked out and Shippo was safe Kagome turned her attention to food, "Time to pester Kagura for a snack."

* * *

**J: Just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays! Be safe and if you get into the spirits make sure not to drive!**


	6. Chapter 6

**J: See I got another chapter out for you! And it's still the same week! GO ME! Post Merry Christmas and a Pre- Happy New Years to you all! Let's see where we stand with the count shall we?**

**Number of followers: 71**

**J: I thank all 71 of you for following me :)**

**Thanks to: Jamesbirdsong, Lakeya2700, and Kairi8912**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**P.S. I'm feeling iffy on my interpretation of Sesshy, what do you think?**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sesshoumaru's fingers skimmed over the keys on the keyboard. His office was a space designed to represent his company's roots and his style. Three of the walls were white with black trim, the fourth wall was made of windows that allowed Sesshoumaru or anyone invited into his office to view the entire sprawl of Tokyo. Due to the office's limited space he had chosen the minimum for furniture and decoration. His desk was made of maple wood and tinted black. On the opposite side of his desk Sesshoumaru had two black leather chairs designed to make his clients and employees comfortable for negotiations, updates or termination to go smoothly. On his desk was a picture of Rin standing in front of him smiling with enough radiance to match the sun. It was the day he had taken her home from the orphanage.

On the wall behind him rested three swords. To the naked eye they were ordinary blades meant to be decoration, to those that could sense demonic auras or see energy would know that the three blades were weapons of different measure. The least threatening of the three to the living was Tensaiga, a sword given to him by his father. The other two were Bakusaiga and Tokijin. All three swords were protected by a barrier made of their own power ensuring that only he could wield them. The strength of the three swords together was intense enough to deter lesser demons seeking trouble from entering the top floor of the building. That was if they were even stupid enough to enter the Taishou main office in the first place.

Sesshoumaru was content with his life and all that was part of it.

The calm smiling face of Ms. Kagome Higurashi appeared in his mind causing his fingers to stop. Sesshoumaru blinked, caught up in the regular flow of his work he had managed to forget the woman and her mystery. How he'd forgotten it so easily surprised him just as much as the mystery itself. After he had dropped her off he'd begun to mentally compile all the details he knew about her from the background info and what Rin had shared about Shippo. By the time he'd reached work he narrowed the answer down to the house fire but that was as close as he could get, without any additional information that could only be provided by Kagome he was stuck.

His eyebrows lowered in a physical sign of his irritation towards this mystery. Concentrating on his work was going to be difficult. His dull brown eyes looked to the clock on the computer screen. The time read 7:30, Rin would be going to bed in an hour. The work he had open was a rough contract outline for his offer to KaibaCorp. He wouldn't be meeting with the CEO for another two weeks and it was half finished. "Hn." His decision made Sesshoumaru paged his secretary and let her know she was done for the night, saved the contract to be opened at home, grabbed his coat and briskly departed his office to the elevator to his personal parking garage.

With rush hour over Sesshoumaru breezed through the streets of Tokyo and got home by 7:55, his inner inu made note that this was a new record.

As he pulled through the gates his headlights illuminated a familiar figure from behind. _'Later than planned.'_

Kagome looked over her shoulder, seeing Sesshoumaru's car she wondered if he knew she'd be here late or if he was back for Rin. The car pulled up next to her, Sesshoumaru lowered the window to show his raised eyebrow, "Was the decided time not 7?" _'Jaken didn't tell him anything, thanks a lot Jaken.'_

Laughing a little nervously Kagome answered, "There were some...complications at work that held me back later. I-I did call ahead and Jaken said it wouldn't be a problem for Shippo to stay later. I would have called you to make sure but I didn't have your work number and Jaken said not to bother you at work..." Kagome felt her face flush as she stopped herself from babbling.

Normally people heard half of what Kagome said during her nervous babble sprees, Sesshoumaru had heard every word. He wouldn't question what the 'complications' were and the rest made sense, he knew Jaken had a tendency to ward off people that might 'bother' him. "Hn. Do you intend to walk the whole way up or would you drive up with me?"

_'Now he's offering? Why not just tell me like earlier? He's confusing.' _Kagome was tired after being on her feet all day and she'd chosen to walk half the way to the Taishou house to spare her some money. "I'll take the ride thanks."

The short ride up to the house was bliss for her aching muscles. Going into the house for a second time Kagome was still in awe of the grandeur of it all. In the setting sun light the front entrance seemed to sparkle showing her that the home was well tended.

"This way." Kagome must have been gawking again, Sesshoumaru's voice wouldn't have startled her otherwise.

Walking behind the inu taiyoukai Kagome took the chance to study his figure without the disguise. His silver hair swayed back and forth in its low pony tail in such fluid movements that Kagome could picture it being water. His slim body structure would have fooled an untrained eye to think he had nothing but skin and minimum body fat. Having studied youkai for the past ten years she knew that Sesshoumaru was just about pure muscle underneath that skin. Her eye traveled down to his hand, his claws were immaculate, a wet dream for women that pay top dollar for nails nowhere near as perfect. _'His name suits him to a T. Everything about him is perfect and he could still rip my head off with a single motion...Great thought to have about your host Kagome.' _Shaking her head at her thoughts Kagome nearly missed the details of the mansion.

They walked into what Kagome assumed was the living room. The floor changed from spotless hardwood to plush navy carpeting that massaged her poor feet as she walked over it. The walls were a complimentary light blue that had more white than blue. The room contained a black L shaped couch covered with small flower print cushions, a coffee table low enough for a young child to sit at and colour, a black recliner that looked like it could seat three and a large screen TV mounted on the wall across from the couch.

Around the room were signs that Shippo and Rin had spent a fair bit of time here. Two cups of unfinished juice, a pack of opened crayons and colourful drawings were on the coffee table. The flower cushions covered the floor at the base of the couch in a familiar shape of a destroyed pillow fort, and the two children themselves sat in the recliner with a picture book on their laps as they read it together. _'They are just too cute together.' _

Absorbed into their story the kids didn't notice Kagome and Sesshoumaru coming into the room. Seeing a picture perfect moment Kagome took out her cell phone and snapped a couple pictures. She would send them to Sango to print them off for the scrap book later.

Sesshoumaru said nothing about the pictures but he agreed with the miko that the scene of the little girl and fox kit reading together was one he didn't wish to ruin. Unfortunately his retainer was oblivious to moments of importance, "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama I am so pleased to see you home! Please forgive the mess the children have no sense of responsibility or neatness!"

Rin and Shippo looked up from the book at the same time, each went running to their respective parent. "Mama!Why didn't you say you were here? I was getting worried."

"Sorry Shippo but I didn't want to spoil your time with Rin. I can see that you had a great afternoon." Shippo back in her arms Kagome felt rejuvinated and ready for the trip home.

Rin held onto Sesshoumaru's hand careful of the sharp claws, "Me and Shippo had so much fun today Papa. I wish you could have been here. Shippo can do magic tricks with acorns and leaves! And he made his cookie turn into a big rock that chased after Jaken it was funny."

"It was not funny at all you little brat!"

Sesshoumaru was not surprised Shippo had behaved in this way by playing tricks, it was in his nature. He was slightly intrigued by the kit's level, the tricks Rin spoke of were usually done by older Kitsune. Kagome was giving Shippo a stern look of reprimand that seemed to be a warning more than a threat for a scolding. "It is good you had fun,but you should clean up."Sesshoumaru nodded towards the mess around the couch and on the coffee table.

Rin ducked her head, "Sorry Papa, I'll clean it up right now." Rin ran over to the coffee table determined to do a good job in cleaning to please her Papa.

"I made the mess too, I'll help you Rin." Shippo joined Rin in cleaning earning him a smile in appreciation.

Kagome smiled too, "I think this friendship will be good for both of them."

"In what way?" Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to voice the question out loud but his compulsion to understand Kagome and her mystery made the words come out.

Kagome's eyes stayed on Rin as she put all her crayons in the box, "Shippo is a kitsune and they are prone to give into their more mischievous nature. Like turning cookies into boulders and sending them after grumpy toad demons. " Kagome sent Jaken a slight glare, she hadn't forgiven him for slamming the phone on her or calling the kids brats. "But Rin seems to be a very well behaved child. Shippo can learn to control himself if he has Rin show him how."

Sesshoumaru thought about this. Since the first day in his family Sesshoumaru had encouraged Rin's obedience by treating her to the comforts he could offer. Something about her had seemed different for the past week or so, looking over at Shippo as he picked up the flower cushions he understood what it was, "Rin is naturally an accepting person but she knows that there are other children that would take advantage of that and my social status. Your kit is a good friend for her, kitsune are protective and can see through illusions and lies."

Kagome knew about those traits, when she'd first taken Shippo in she'd done extensive research into their kind so she could understand everything about Shippo. She'd never thought about how those traits would extend into a friendship. Rin's problem of other children taking advantage of her was another thing she hadn't considered. _'He's right Shippo can tell when someone is trust worthy. This isn't a good friendship, it's a perfect friendship.'_

* * *

**J: Love me, because now my fingers don't XD.**

**Just wanted to add another question for you lovely readers to think about.**

**Do you think this story should contain more Rin and Shippo chapters, more Kagome and Sesshy centered chapters, or an equal level of both? **

**I want to know because I am working on an actual plot outline and the feedback will help me put everything into place :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**J: Hellllooooo! You guys are just awesome, I really felt that needed to be said. A lot of you responded to my inquiry about what you wanted for chapters and because of that I came up with a chapter that I didn't even plan on having. And yes! I now have a plan for this story XD We are roughly looking at 23 chapters so far, and that's not even the end of it, so this story is in for a long run :)**

**Follwer count: 87 (I think I'm going to break a personal record here.)**

**Thanks to: Iloveyou99, IntertwinedMelodies, PurpleGoddess9, Lakeya2700, Slytherin's Pimp, Aintgotnone, Silentmidnightdeath, Kairi8912, and BlossomCutie! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha cast but they are fun to play matchmaker with :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

****Shippo stood by the school gates with his eyes looking left and right down the road for Rin's car. Every day Rin arrived at school in the black car driven by Jaken.

After the third day of school Shippo had worked out the timing with Rin over the phone.

Because his Mama always had early morning shifts Shippo got dropped off at 7:30. Rin arrived at school right on time every morning at 7:45. An energetic fox demon such as himself would have gone crazy with boredom waiting a whole 15 minutes for his friend to show up. But he was a fox demon with a lot of determination.

The car came into sight and Shippo bounced on the balls of his feet. Having been taught and warned the dangers of being too close to the road Shippo remained at the school gate to watch the car pull up in front of the school.

The back door opened and out hopped Rin, "Bye Papa, have a good day at work! Bye Jaken don't be too grumpy!" Rin waved as the car door closed and drove off. Dressed in an orange and red checker sun dress Rin ran over and hugged Shippo. "Hi Shippo!"

"Hi Rin! I like your dress today." Shippo took Rin's hand and walked next to her into the school yard.

"Really? It's my favourite dress." Rin smiled revealing a new change.

"Did you lose a tooth?! When did you loose it? Did you get anything from the Tooth Fairy?" Shippo and Rin went over to their favourite spot underneath the school's towering cherry blossom tree.

Opening her mouth to give Shippo a better look at the empty space where her bottom incisor used to be Rin answered, "It came out yesterday at lunch time. I bit into my apple and it got stuck."

"Did it hurt?" Shippo had lost a couple teeth last year and each one had hurt coming out. He didn't like the thought of Rin being in pain.

"It hurt for a little bit. Papa gave me some medicine that stopped the pain. The Tooth Fairy gave me a whole dollar!" Rin had been ecstatic to find the dollar under her pillow. The first thing she'd done after finding it was run downstairs and show her Papa. He told her that the more she brushed her teeth without being asked the happier and more generous the Tooth Fairy was. Then she put the dollar into her piggy bank with all the other money she'd gotten from the Tooth Fairy. She was saving all her money for a special day.

"That's awesome! Last time the Tooth Fairy gave me a lemon candy and 50 cents." Talking about teeth Shippo ran his tongue over his to see if any of them would wiggle.

"Candy? I've never gotten candy from the Tooth Fairy." Rin wasn't upset to hear this but curious. Her Papa said clean shiny teeth were the Tooth Fairy's favourite thing. If that was so then why did she give candy as a present?

Shippo shrugged, "Mama said that the Tooth Fairy will give you gifts that will make you feel better if the tooth hurt coming out. Lemon candy is my favourite and it made me feel a lot better."

The bell rang letting the kids know they needed to go inside for class to start.

Taking their seats in class Rin smiled thinking out loud, "I like your Mama, she's pretty and I think Papa likes her."

Shippo was surprised, every time Shippo had seen Rin's Papa he had a blank face. Only when Rin was near him did Mr. Taishou's face look softer around the eyes. "How do you know your Papa likes my Mama?"

Their teacher Mr. Suikotsu began to talk so Rin lowered her voice into a whisper, "When Papa doesn't like someone he doesn't stand close to them. On Saturday Papa stood really close to your Mama."

Shippo thought back to Saturday night when his Mama and her Papa showed up when they were reading. At that time he'd been focused on his Mama. The whole picture of his Mama and Rin's Papa standing next to each other brought an exciting idea to life, "They were standing really close together, and I know that my Mama likes your Papa. When she doesn't like someone she tells me so I know to stay away from them in case they're bad."

Rin didn't like bad people either. She understood why it was important for Shippo to know who they were.

"Wouldn't it be great if your Papa and my Mama were best friends like you and me?"

Rin imagined her Papa holding hands with Ms. Kagome. She'd seen her Papa holding hands with other pretty women for his parties or business trips but she could see her Papa being happier with Ms. Kagome, "That would be amazing!"

"What would be amazing Rin?" As the two had been talking Mr. Suikotsu took notice that the two weren't paying attention.

Shippo and Rin gave Mr. Suikotsu polite smiles and answered together, "Nothing."

"Mhm. Remember you two, talk time is lunch time and outside time. Class time is learning time."

"Yes Mr. Suikotsu."

Not wanting to get into trouble Shippo and Rin paid attention to Mr. Suikotsu, but both of them couldn't stop thinking about their Mama and Papa becoming best friends.

* * *

**J: I know that the wording makes it sound like they want them to be together romantically, but it is exactly as they are talking about. They just want their parents to be friends, just friends...Thinking of love comes later I promise XD Keep in mind that they are kids despite one being a fox demon :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**J: "Big smile" You guys are just awesome! I don't deserve all you readers, especially since I'm such a mean person that makes you wait until the last possible minute to get your weekly chapter. Should have told you all from the start that I'm a horrible procrastinator. Anyhoodles lets take a look at the big numbers you guys have given me :)**

**Followers: 104, this is the biggest following I've ever had for a story at only seven chapters, this is why I call you awesome!**

**THANKS TO: IntertwinedMelodies, PokemoneeveeForever, PurpleGoddess9, Slytherin's Pimp, Lakeya2700, Tsukiyo Tenshin, Kagome Past and Present, Guest, Kairi8912, HalloweenDemon, and Ninja Star Light.**

**J: Having all these people to thank for their reviews makes me tingle with happiness :D Sorry I have to give you a short chapter this time, and the next chapter is still undecided on length.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Aww that's adorable. Shippo looks really happy." Sango held Kagome's cell phone looking at the picture she'd taken on Saturday of Shippo and Rin reading together.

Sango Taijiya had her long brown hair tied up in a pony tail and her work uniform still on despite them being done for the day.

Kagome smiled over her shoulder, "I can't say for sure but I think I saw Sesshoumaru smile a little at the sight of them."

Sango scoffed and closed the phone after sending the picture to herself. Standing she opened her locker, "The day Sesshoumaru Taishou actually smiles is the day of the Apocalypse. Have you seen his pictures in the magazines and newspapers? Not even a crinkling around the eyes."

Kagome pulled on her long sleeve purple v-neck shirt, "Maybe that's why he adopted Rin?"

"Huh?"

"Think about it. Rin is full of smiles, I've never seen her not smiling. Maybe Sesshoumaru saw that cute toothy smile and realized she could do all the smiling for him." Kagome liked her theory and watched Sango's face to see what she thought.

Shimmying out of the red skirt and yellow blouse Sango gave the idea some serious thought knowing her best friend wanted it to be taken seriously, "That could be one of the reasons."

Pleased with Sango's agreement Kagome finished getting dressed by pulling on a pair of black capris, "You're right, there's a lot more to Rin to love."

Redressed in plain blue jeans and a pink sleeveless shirt Sango shouldered her purse, "You haven't been around her very long. What else is there that a taiyoukai could find her adoptable?"

Walking in sync out of the cafe they went towards the parking lot across the street, "Well she's 100 percent adorable and sweet."

"I saw that just from the picture."

"She's also energetic but polite. Whenever I see her after school or talk to her on the phone she calls me Ms. Higurashi and she gives a proper bow."

In the back of the parking lot Sango's pre-owned black Prius beeped when she hit the button to unlock it. Getting in behind the wheel with Kagome taking the passenger seat Sango gave Kagome a look, "That's to be expected when you're the daughter of a powerful youkai family that controls half the city."

Kagome gave a nod, Sango had a point there, "She's just so..so...Oh what's the word I'm looking for?" Her face scrunched together as she tried to get the word off the tip of her tongue.

"Perfect, precious, cute, adorable, a bundle of sunshine? I can keep the list going." Sango's voice was teasing as she focused on the road and getting to Taishou Elementary.

"Innocent, that's what she is. She's the epitome of innocent."

"All kids are innocent Kagome, as they get older they lose that and learn that the world is just another school they have to graduate from by keeping a job and a roof over their heads." The teasing tone was gone and replaced by the subtle underdone of strain.

Kagome understood what Sango was really referring to. The Taijiya family was large but not entirely able to finance itself. Most of the male members didn't get all the way through high school since the need of money propelled them to search for employment. Sango's younger brother Kohaku was beating the odds and had started his third year. Both sibling remained with their parents, Sango gave half of her earnings to her family to pay for food, gas and other needs.

Kagome shook her head, "Not like that, I mean innocent straight to her soul. Rin has this radiance and purity to her that seems like nothing could destroy it. It could be raining, she could get sick, or Sesshoumaru might leave for a long trip but she'd still be a little happy about something."

"That little bit of happiness must be Shippo." Sango whispered this to herself as they pulled up in front of the school and Kagome got out to hug Shippo and smile at Rin. Sango knew exactly what Kagome was talking about with the little bit of happiness. Her own little bit of happiness that was never ruined came from her friendship with the other woman. An old picture of her and Kagome sitting on a school bench in their elementary school uniforms came to mind. Shippo and Rin's picture was nearly identical. _'I pray to Kami that they remain best friends for as long as Kagome and I have. Having a best friend will save them from the cruelty of the world.'_

* * *

**J: How was my presentation of Sango, and if you are interested in Sango's family then you can look forward to a chapter in the future that brings them in. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**J: I know I know, I didn't put up a chapter last week and I am a horrible person for making you wait. Not sure if I've said it already or not but I'm a horrible procrastinator, but I am responsible for my laziness. This week you get two chapters I swear! I have a list of things to do today and one of them is write up the next chapter :) Now let's check the follow count shall we? 113! I've honestly come to love that column more than the review column these days.**

**Thanks to: Lakeya2700, MissKitty35, P, Slytherin's Pimp, IntertwinedMelodies, PurpleGoddess9, Creamberriess, and Kairi8912 **

**I love all you reviewers and all 113 of you that are following along with the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

****Sesshoumaru's office was a place he considered to be peaceful despite it being the central nerve centre of his whole company. When he was in his office Sesshoumaru could relax and slip into a state of mind that could handle any problem that could arise.

For a reason he was still trying to conjure has had made the decision to ruin his comfort zone for a brief period of time by inviting the one individual that knew how to ruin his solitude in less than a minute.

His secretary didn't get a chance to page him of the arrival of his guest, that was the explanation as to why his half brother slammed through the door before Sesshoumaru could get a chance to brace himself.

"It better be a damn good reason you called me up here. I was in the middle of a stake out and your phone call nearly blew my cover!" Inuyasha storned into the room and threw himself into the guest chair. Unlike Sesshoumaru Inuyasha chose to leave his youkai genetics open to the public. His silver hair hung down his back, his golden eyes were covered by sunglasses and the little dog ears that showed him to be a hanyou was covered by a red and blue baseball cap. Being a private investigator allowed InuYasha to dress however he wanted while working a case. On that particular Tuesday morning InuYasha was dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans, a white muscle shirt and a long sleeved red button up shirt. His attire allowed the public eye to see his registered .38 Smith and Weston on his hip.

When InuYasha had first announced his decision to be a private investigator to the family Sesshoumaru had been against it. His brother was a brash, loud mouthed idiot yes. But he also knew the ins and outs of the family business. Their father left no room for an argument to start by accepting InuYasha's decision.

There had been a sour taste in his mouth of disagreement throughout the years InuYasha spent in police training until he received his investigators license. The sour taste disappeared when Sesshoumaru realized that InuYasha was actually more useful in this profession. He didn't have to deal with headaches daily from InuYasha's mouth and when he gave InuYasha a person or company to look into he didn't have to pay him and the results were always satisfactory.

Closing up his current draft of the KaibaCorp contract Sesshoumaru focused on his half brother, "We will wait for Miroku before I start."

"Keh, I'm not paid by the hour, I'm paid by the case. I can't hang around all day waiting for the pervert to get here."

"Then it's fortunate for you that I did not take all day." Miroku entered through the still open door, closed them behind him then took the other chair available. Miroku was dressed in a suit that was designed to appear casual more than impressive. With a black suit jacket and matching black pants, a purple dress shirt and black tie Miroku emanated an approachable demeanour.

Despite InuYasha's complaint a moment ago the hanyou was happy to see his childhood friend. "I'm impressed, normally you're five minutes late and sporting a hand print on your face." InuYasha smirked as Miroku smiled innocently with a shrug.

Wanting to reclaim the peaceful aura of his work space as fast as possible Sesshoumaru got straight to the point. He pulled out the background information InuYasha had given him and placed it on the desk. "I want answers."

InuYasha scowled, "I gave you everything I could find on her."

"It would help if you told us the specific questions you wanted answered Sesshoumaru." Miroku was intrigued. This was the second time Sesshoumaru was inquiring about Kagome Higurashi, this kind of attention wasn't normally given to just anyone. Something about his friend and student had spiked the stoic taiyoukai's interest.

"Tell me what you know about the fire." Sesshoumaru had come to the final conclusion that everything about Kagome's moment of distance in his car and the exchange between her and the fox kit must be connected to the fire.

InuYasha kept his scowl but it lost some of it's intimidation as he restated the facts already given in the folder, "According to the investigation conducted by the police and fire marshals the fire appeared to be accidental."

"You say appeared, you have a theory otherwise?" This came from Miroku, his amethyst eyes hard in concentration. Sesshoumaru's expression remained blank but his eyes had narrowed by a hair width.

"It's not just my theory. I spoke to some of the firemen that had been on the scene that night it happened. They claimed there were some minor signs of the fire having been started by an outside source. Like a Molotov cocktail. It had been included in the original report but when I looked into it I saw no such thing mentioned in the official report." InuYasha cracked his knuckles glancing from Miroku to Sesshoumaru to see if they were thinking the same thing he was.

Sesshoumaru voiced the thought out loud, "A pay off."

InuYasha nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking. Whoever set that fire wanted it to be left as an accident allowing him to get away with arson and murder. I looked into the original investigators that gave the final report. There two of them. Both are currently missing and have been missing for the past year and a half."

"No loose ends except for Kagome." Miroku twined his fingers together and leaned his elbows on his knees. Both Taishou brothers gave him searing stares demanding more information. "Not long after the fire Kagome hinted towards knowing that the fire wasn't an accident. I asked her if she knew what happened but she refused to tell me anything claiming it was best if no one knew."

"How do we know she didn't go crazy and start the fire herself?" InuYasha's instinct told him it wasn't Ms. Higurashi but felt the need to hear it reinforced out loud.

Miroku's glare made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge, "If you met Kagome you would know in a heart beat that it wasn't her."

"He is correct. Ms. Higurashi has no nature for violence." Sesshoumaru didn't question for a second that Kagome was innocent. The haunted look of pain he'd seen in her eyes spoke of her innocence alone.

"Jeez take it easy. I had to ask, it's my job. From what you said Miroku it sounds like she does know who torched her house and family. Do you know anyone that be wealthy, homicidal and have a grudge against her?" InuYasha's fingers twitched with the need to write this down. The Higurashi Fire had been sitting in his brain and picking at his curiosity ever since he'd first heard of it.

Miroku shook his head, "I met Kagome a year before the fire and I've never seen or heard anyone harbour a grudge against her."

Sesshoumaru could believe Miroku on this. His interactions with the miko had always been brief but each interaction solidified one concept about her. She was pure. Someone of that nature could not make enemies easily. _'Yet she clearly has one and they destroyed what she considered precious at the time.' _His gaze went to InuYasha, "How much longer will your current case take to close?"

"Uh well by guess another day?" InuYasha blinked in confusion at the abrupt change in topic.

"Once you're finished that case you will work for me and focus on this fire."

InuYasha's scowl returned, "And how do you expect me to earn any money if I'm just working this case?"

"I will pay all your expenses InuYasha." This was said by Miroku, who was likely the most reluctant of the three to spend his money on a whim.

Shaking himself out of his surprise InuYasha smirked, "Fine consider this case my top priority. Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I'm leaving then. The sooner I get my current job done the sooner I can get results." They watched InuYasha nearly run out of the room in his haste to get everything taken care of for his current client.

Once the door closed behind him Miroku turned to the older brother. If his eyes weren't deceiving him then he would have to say Sesshoumaru appeared slightly more relaxed, "Tell me my friend, why the sudden interest in Kagome's tragedy?"

Amber eyes slanted in his direction, divulging personal information on why he did certain things was not something Sesshoumaru did lightly. Which made Miroku wonder what was bothering the silent taiyoukai when he answered honestly, "The closer Rin gets to Shippo, the closer she gets to Ms. Higurashi. I do not want Kagome's enemy to target Rin through association."

Miroku followed this logic through to what would be the next obvious phase, "So by investigating the enemy and then eliminating them from Kagome's life, the possibility of a threat to Rin's would also be eliminated." Sesshoumaru gave a nod. "Two birds with one stone would be an appropriate analogy for this then wouldn't you agree?"

"I wish only to keep Rin safe. Ms. Higurashi's own safety comes as a secondary result." Sesshoumaru said this while putting away the folder into his desk and turning back to his computer.

Seeing a dismissal Miroku stood and left without a word while he smiled inside. Sesshoumaru seemed to be confused about his priorities and it wasn't Miroku's place to try and clear them up.

* * *

**J: Looking at how some of this plot is turning out and how I plan on making it progress I'm thinking I need to change the genre to mystery, do you agree? Or should it just stay what it is for now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**J: See told you there was going to be a second chapter update this week, and it's a pretty good chapter you're getting too if I do say so myself. The follower count has gone up to: 122. Welcome aboard all you new readers!**

**THANKS TO: HalloweenDemon, Lakeya2700, TsukiyoTenshi, IntertwinedMelodies, Kagome Past and Present, DarkSilverCloud, RangerRainbow, and PurpleGoddess9. **

**J: Have to say I love seeing all the different screen names :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**P.S. What occurs in this chapter is the day after Sesshoumaru had his get together with InuYasha and Miroku, so a Wednesday.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Okay kids after you clean up your spot you can go outside and play." Mr. Suikotsu got a loud reply of excitement.

Rin and Shippo pushed their food scraps and garbage into one pile and put their bento boxes on top of each other. Shippo grabbed all the garbage in his arms and Rin carried the stacked bento boxes. They did this every day so they could go outside for recess at the same time.

Shippo put the garbage in the waste basket, Rin put their bento boxes in her cubby space and the two high fived for another job well done, "Oh Rin I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Okay I will wait for you at the door." Shippo smiled and ran for the washroom. Humming a tuneless song Rin went over to the door to wait.

Down the hall and around the corner the mean Bat Boy and his two friends stood in front of a human girl from Rin's class. Bat Boy pointed towards the door, "Do what I say."

"B-but why? T-that's mean! I-I like Rin-chan." She was scared, the three older boys had pushed her against the wall and wouldn't let her leave.

One of the bird demon twins shoved her towards Rin, "Do it now scaredy cat or we'll cut your hair off."

Yuki Nakamura put her hands on her head where her Mommy had put her long black hair into a high pony tail. She loved her hair; it was longer than all the other girls in her class. Her head down Yuki took off almost running towards Rin.

Rin saw Yuki come towards her and smiled, "Hi Yuki-chan."

"H-hi Rin-chan. Um...I heard someone say you have a pretty necklace. Can I see it?" Yuki didn't want to see Rin's necklace, she just wanted to go outside and play jump rope with her best friend.

Rin tilted her head; she hadn't told everyone about her protection necklace, she was pretty sure only Shippo knew about her necklace. Wanting to be friends with Yuki Rin decided to show her. Reaching under her shirt she lifted out the necklace with the three purple charm beads, "This is my necklace. It's not very pretty, Mina-chan has a prettier necklace with bright pink flowers on it."

Yuki sniffled, "I-I'm sorry Rin-chan!" Yuki lunged forward and grabbed the necklace pulling it off Rin's neck by breaking the string. The necklace in hand Yuki ran outside to hide.

The necklace string being pulled against her neck had hurt but Ruin was more concerned about getting the necklace back, "Yuki-chan wait! I need my protection necklace!"

Shippo came out of the bathroom just in time to see the Bat Boy bully and his two friends go running down the hallway and out the door. Bat Boy had been smiling and the smile looked scary. Seeing that Rin wasn't at the door like she said Shippo felt his heart beat out of control. Not caring who saw Shippo ran on all four feet after the bullies.

Rin stood by the school fence trying to catch her breath, she'd lost sight of Yuki and now she couldn't find the other girl, "Papa will be unhappy I lost my necklace."

"Looking for something brat?" Bat Boy smirked as he approached the annoying girl that had ruined his fun on the first day of school.

Rin didn't like these boys, they were bullies. Her Papa had told her to stand up proud and brave against bullies. Without her protection necklace Rin didn't feel brave but she was still proud to be her Papa's human daughter. "Go away I don't like you."

They laughed at her words and walked closer until each of the Bird Brothers were on her left and right and Bat Boy blocked her from running straight. "I don't like you either. You got in my way and ran away before I could teach you respect." With a forward step Bat Boy shoved Rin back to hit the school fence.

Rin was starting to feel scared, she didn't like to hurt other people and she really didn't like getting hurt. The bullies had also managed to corner her away out of the gaze of the teacher on monitor duty. She was all by herself.

"I'm going to teach you your lesson in respect so next time you know to mind your own business." Bat Boy held up his hand to show her that his nails had grown into long glowing red claws.

Fear for her life swarmed over her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Bat Boy raised his hand intending to rake his claws down the front of her body. Rin raised her arms to protect herself.

"FOX FIRE!" A ball of green flames engulfed the head of the Bird Boy on her left. Bird Boy ran away screaming and patting his head to put out the fire.

Shippo leaped through the opening and stood protectively in front of Rin. If he was a fully grown fox demon in his beast form his fur would have been bristling all over his body. In his current form he could only glare and bare his fangs as he growled "Do not touch Rin."

"It's the fox runt. You're going to get a lesson in respect too!" Bat Boy stepped slightly to the side to allow the other Bird twin step next to him.

Shippo's survival instincts told him to grab Rin's hand and run away like last time. His protective nature was overruling the urge to run. A part of his logical thinking told him that these bullies wouldn't stop until they finally hurt him or Rin. Glancing over his shoulder at Rin he saw the fear tring to conquer her bravery and relief. All the different urges and his logical thinking helped him make a plan, he just had to wait for them to make their move.

His claws still extended and glowing red Bat Boy lunged forward, Bird Boy leaped forward a second faster to try and grab Shippo to hold him still.

This was what Shippo waited for. Moving quick he reached back and pushed Rin to the side out of the way, "Rin quick, go get help!" As he yelled this he dodged Bird Boy and ducked in time to be missed by Bat Boy.

Rin didn't want to leave Shippo alone with the bullies but she knew she couldn't help, a teacher would be able to do something since they were older and bigger. Crying out of fear for her best friend Rin ran as fast as she could to the nearest teacher she could see.

With Rin out harm's way Shippo's instincts calmed down enough for him to decide to try and fight back. His opponents would be expecting an illusion or a fire attack not a frontal assault. Gathering his youkai to his mouth Shippo sprang at Bird Boy, "Heart Scar!" Having a hold on the older boy's arm Shippo bit down away from any major arteries, he was a demon but he wasn't a killer like them.

Bird Boy screamed in agony and flailed his arm trying to dislodge the source of his pain, "Get him off, get him off!"

Determined to keep his fangs in Bird Boy's arm Shippo didn't expect Bat Boy to attack him and risk hitting his so-called friend.

Pain seared across his back at the same time he heard Bird Boy cry out in new pain. Releasing Bird Boy's arm from his hold Shippo fell to the ground whimpering as he felt the remainder of his shirt become sticky with blood.

As the pain grew stronger his vision edged into darkness, in the distance he heard Rin calling his name. Before he completely lost consciousness he saw Rin being held back by one of the teachers.

Hiding in the bushes to the far right Yuki had watched everything. When the three bullies had cornered Rin she wanted to go run for a teacher, fear of being bullied again kept her in place.

Yuki was surprised as fire leapt out of Shippo's hands and set fire to one of the boy's hair. All the children in her class were told on the fire day that some of their classmates were demons but they were wearing magic to make friends with everyone. She'd never thought Shippo would be one of the demons.

As she watched Shippo save then protect Rin Yuki felt a pang of jealousy, _'I wish Shippo was there when I was in trouble.' _After Rin ran away to get a teacher Yuki continued to watch them fight with her eyes focused only on Shippo. Admiration for his bravery sparkled in her eyes as Shippo jumped onto the one boy.

Horror tinted by the red of Shippo's blood washed away the admiration and put fear, worry and concern in its place. The bigger of the three boys had slashed Shippo across his back making blood gush then ooze through his ripped shirt.

Yuki cried in guilt as Mr. Suikotsu took off his shirt to cover Shippo's bleeding wounds and yelled for another teacher to call for an ambulance. _'It's all my fault. It's all my fault Shippo got hurt. If I didn't take Rin's necklace then she wouldn't need Shippo.'_

It was fifteen minutes after Shippo was taken away to the hospital that one of the teachers found Yuki curled up in a ball crying uncontrollably saying over and over, "It was my fault! It was my fault!"

* * *

**J: If you thought this chapter was intense wait until you see what happens in the next update, until then I'm going to be hiding in this hole over here until you all calm down.**


	11. Chapter 11

**J: I know it's past the update time frame but this time I'm going to excuse myself from it because A) This chapter is massive! and B) You all love me too much to be upset over the time being extended between updates right? You know how I know you love me? These numbers say so and so do your reviews :) You guys are all awesome and are my motivation to be inspired to keep writing this.**

**Follower count: 129 (Very big smile)**

**THANKS TO: TsukiyoTenshi, RangerRainbow, IntertwinedMelodies, Slytherin's Pimp, Lakeya2700, DarkSilverCloud, Kagomepastandpresent, PurpleGoddess9, Heartlessinhyrule, Bluumberry, Kairi8912(for both reviews), and creamberries for both your reviews.**

**J: Honestly I wanted to add more to this chapter than what I original have written but then the chapter length would be ridiculous (not that any of you would complain) and the follow up chapter would have been off-flow, if that makes any sense to you at all? Anyhoodles enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

****On the other side of the city a small restaurant thrived with morning activity as business workers, construction workers or anyone able to afford a decent breakfast at 12 in the afternoon cluttered the confined space with their bodies and chatter.

'Breakfast Beats All' was a run down restaurant that survived off those that came from the heart of Tokyo. The owner Tajomaru Hanamura stood behind the bar that served juice, coffee, pop, and alcohol on the weekends. He was a portly balding man with a flattened nose and roving beady eyes that missed nothing. Including all the moments his waitresses bent over to retrieve a dropped item or to clean up a spill on the floor.

His newest hire had just bent over at the perfect angle when the phone mounted on the wall rang breaking his concentration and drawing the customers' attention. Putting on his polite business appearance he answered, "Breakfast Beats All, this is the manager speaking...Is this an emergency?...Yes of course...Higurashi!"

Kagome had been taking the order of one of their regulars when her name was called. As she rushed over she picked up a tray of empty glasses the new girl had forgotten to take to the back. Going behind the bar to take the phone she ignored Tajomaru's glower, "This is Kagome Higurashi."

"Ms. Higurashi I'm Suikotsu, Shippo's teacher. I'm afraid there's been a fight and Shippo is here at Tokyo General."

Silence swept through the restaurant as the sound of a metal tray and seven glasses crashed to the floor. Kagome's heart went still as a single thought consumed her mind, _'Did He do this?!' _Suikotsu's voice called out to her through the phone. Dragging in a breathe she hadn't realized she'd needed Kagome answered in a rush, "I'll be there as soon as I can!" She placed the phone back in its cradle and raced for the back room for her purse.

As she came back out at a run Tajomaru stepped into her path, "Where do you think you're going Higurashi? You're shift isn't over for another three hours."

A spark of pink danced across her hair as her anger and fear manifested her power, "I will say this only once respectably. My son is in the hospital and needs me, I am leaving early. Now please move."

Tajomaru was a boar demon, seeing and smelling the purity radiating off of Kagome was enough incentive to make him step out of the way.

The road block gone Kagome charged out of the eatery and hailed a taxi as it was passing by, "Take me to Tokyo General Hospital as fast as you can!" It was to her advantage that her driver was a single mother as well that could see the signs of another distressed mother.

In the TaishouCorp office Sesshoumaru sat with the phone against his ear, on the other end was Kouga Wolf the principal of Taishou Elementary, "There's been a problem."

His mind raced to one thought, "Rin?"

"Your daughter was involved but she isn't hurt, it was her classmate Shippo Higurashi. An older bat demon, and two bird demons got into a fight with Shippo. He's been taken to Tokyo General Hospital. Rin asked me to tell ya." Kouga's voice gave no indication to how he was feeling about this situation. But Sesshoumaru knew that Rin would be distraught and wanting to make sure Shippo was okay.

"Tell Rin I will come get her and we will go to the hospital. Has Ms. Higurashi been contacted?" As Sesshoumaru talked he turned off his computer, collected his suitcase and jacket and went to the door. Kouga had been smart and put the call through to his cell phone. His secretary scrambled to keep up with him, her expression showing confusion about what was going on. He dismissed her with a glare to continue to the elevator.

"Suikotsu told me she's been told and is on her way to the hospital. How you want to handle the three kids that attacked the kit?" Normally expulsion would be the immediate answer but because Rin, the adopted granddaughter of the school's founder was involved, a meeting between the parents and Sesshoumaru was the other option.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and told Jaken where to go, to Kouga he answered, "Keep the children detained and tell the parents to come to the school. I will speak with them along with Ms. Higurashi."

There was a pause as Kouga was likely scrunching his face in confusion at the addition of Shippo's mother. Seeing no fault to this he agreed and disconnected.

Rin was waiting with another teacher at the school gates when Jaken stopped in front of the school. Sesshoumaru opened the door for Rin just as in time for her to jump in and grab onto him. He closed the door then pulled Rin securely into his arms, "Shippo got hurt because he protected me Papa! The bullies wanted to hurt me but Shippo saved me."

As Rin sniffled back her tears Sesshoumaru took in Rin's scent for any blood. He was relieved to find her unharmed but her scent was lacking, "Where is your protection necklace?"

Rin's small hands grasped tighter to Sesshoumaru's jacket, "I-I took it off t-to show to one of my f-friends and she t-took if away from me. I-I'm sorry Papa! I-I-It's my fault Shippo is hurt." The combination of worry and guilt was too much causing Rin to cry and sob.

Sesshoumaru suspected foul play, it was too convenient for Rin's necklace to be taken away and then for her to be approached by the older demon boys. He knew how bullies operated from the time of his and InuYasha's childhood when pure blooded youkai use to torment his half brother. Rubbing soothing circles into Rin's back he explained to Rin, "It was not your fault. The fault belongs to the boys that hurt Shippo. They are the ones that chose to act against you and Shippo."

The soothing touch and his calm voice helped Rin to relax to the point of just sniffles. There was a box of kleenex in the car just for when Rin cried. Pulling out a tissue he pressed it to her nose and ordered, "Blow." Rin took hold of the tissue herself and blew her nose clean of the mucus that built up from crying.

Before Rin or Sesshoumaru could say anything more Jaken pulled the car up to the emergency entrance of Tokyo General Hospital. Keeping his arms around Rin he carried her into the building and went to the administration desk where he could see Kagome speaking to the nurse, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Shippo Higurashi's mother."

The nurse typed in the name and refocused on Kagome, "Yes he's in intensive care right now. It will be a while before I will know anything. I'll let his doctor know you're here so he may find you as soon as possible for an update."

"Thank you." Her response was automatic as her mind fought to keep all the worse case scenarios from overwhelming her.

"Ms. Higurashi." Kagome spun at hearing her name and found herself at eye level with Rin being held in Sesshoumaru's arms.

Remembering that the children were inseparable Kagome's eyes scanned over Rin to be sure she wasn't hurt as well. Seeing no damage done to the girl she met Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Mr. Taishou, Rin, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was called about the attack since Rin was partially involved. Rin wished to make sure Shippo was safe." Sesshoumaru had seen Kagome's eyes inspect Rin for injuries and felt a twinge of respect towards the woman. Despite being at the hospital for her own child she wanted to be certain Rin was safe as well. At the mention of Rin being partially involved her expression became more concerned and her eyes went back to Rin for another inspection.

Seeing the hurt and left over tears in Rin's eyes Kagome kept her voice gentle as she asked Rin, "Did you get hurt at all Sweetie?"

Rin shook her head, "No but Shippo got hurt because he saved me from the bullies. Will Shippo be okay?" Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again.

Kagome's own emotions were rolling through her in a continuous storm. Relief that it wasn't her worst fear, anger at the other children for putting Shippo in the hospital, concern for Rin and her own worry about the answer to Rin's question. Motherly instinct kept the storm under control for her to continue to speak softly to Rin, "I don't know but the doctor will come tell us in a little bit. Do you want to wait with me?"

Rin looked up to Sesshoumaru's face, "Can I Papa? Please?"

Sesshoumaru had intended to wait so he didn't hesitate to nod then carry Rin over to the seats meant for family and friends of the injured or ill. Kagome sat next to them and held out her hand to Rin to hold. Clasping the little girl's hand to give her own physical support and to receive some support for herself Kagome asked, "Can you tell me what happened Rin?"

Rin nodded and told the whole story of how she'd lost her necklace and chased after it. How the bullies she'd met on her first day of school with Shippo tried to hurt her but Shippo used fire to save her. She'd run for a teacher and came back to find Shippo bleeding and the older two boys tried to run away.

Pride added to the emotional storm easing off the worst of it from her mind.

Sesshoumaru had been impressed with Kagome but now that feeling leaked over to her fox kit. He'd only ever heard of adolescent fox demons with two tails being able to use a concentrated physical youkai attack. Fox fire and illusions were abilities they were born with, concentrated attacks were learned from family or earned from hardship. Althought Rin had nearly shared everything about the fox kit the history of his life before being adopted was still unknown.

At the part about the older boys Sesshoumaru told Kagome, "The ones responsible will be expelled from the school. Before then its been arranged for us to talk to the parents."

Kagome clenched her free hand as she nodded that she heard, her eyes remained on the doors into the ER, _'In this era violence among children, demon or human, is intolerable. Their parents must be mean to their kids so they take it out on the other kids that are smaller. Well I'm going to set them straight and show them what they did wrong.' _Kagome's fury in her thoughts tangled into her power.

Sesshoumaru's youkai momentarily wavered at the sudden flux in purity radiating off of the woman sitting next to him. Had Jaken or any other weaker demon been this close at the sudden spike their skin would have smouldered or broke out into a rash. The pure energy travelled through Kagome's hand holding Rin's and a faint pink glow covered both girls. The contact of the reiki against his youkai caused the slightest tremor of discomfort through his arms, then just as quickly the reiki covered him in tingling warmth. _'Her energy registers me as harmless as Rin without her even concentrating on the energy's response. Her anger is not directed towards me, labelling me friend not foe.' _This observation was tucked away as intriguing just as the doctor came through the doors, "Ms. Higurashi?"

Kagome sprung from the chair, "Yes that's me."

The doctor smiled at her immediate reaction, "Ms. Higurashi I'm pleased to tell you that Shippo will be just fine. He was brought to us fast enough to sterilize and close the wound before infection and blood loss could cause problems."

Kagome smiled and sighed in relief, every muscle in her body relaxed at the same time. "Thank goodness."

"We've placed Shippo in a room in the Paediatric Wing. He's resting now from the pain medication and anaesthetic we used to keep him asleep for the patch job." The doctor's eyes flicked to a spot over Kagome's shoulder where she sensed Sesshoumaru now standing behind her.

Eager to confirm with her own eyes the condition of her kit Kagome asked, "Would it be possible for all three of us to see him right now?"

"That's not a problem at all, please follow me." The doctor held open the door he had come through allowing Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Rin to pass through before leading them down the hallways. "You know it's thanks to Shippo's youkai blood that he survived. By the time he arrived most of the bleeding had clotted and stopped. As long as he gets plenty of rest he'll only need to spend a single night here and the rest of his recovery can be done at home."

They turned down a hallway that had pink walls with birds and butterflies on the left and blue walls with cars and trucks on the right. Almost halfway down the hall they stopped in front of room 665A. Looking in Kagome felt her heart crumple at the sight of her boy.

Shippo lay in a bed meant for larger children. The blanket was tucked up under his armpits so his hands lay on top of the blanket with an IV drip circulating medication connected to his right wrist. His clothes were gone and replaced with the basic hospital gown that covered the bandages Kagome was sure were wrapped around his entire upper torso.

Her boy was supposed to be running around her feet wanting share stories and smiles, not laying in a bed sedated. _'He's alive and he'll be his old self again in no time.'_

"Will he wake up?" Rin's timid question drew Kagome's gaze away from Shippo and down to the girl standing next to her. Tears were building at the corner of her brown eyes and her hands clenched the blankets making her knuckles white.

Acting off instinct Kagome pulled up the visitor's chair to the side of the bed then gently tugged Rin over to sit in her lap. Surrounding Rin in the warm embrace of her arms Kagome whispered, "Yes Shippo will wake up. The doctor gave him medicine so he can sleep and get better."

Remaining in the doorway Sesshoumaru watched his daughter's expression as relief relaxed her shaking body. Rin's question of Shippo waking up came from a time that Rin probably did not want to remember. Before being put in the orphanage Rin had been forced to watch her mother waste away in bed in a coma. Every day her alcoholic father would tell her that her mother would wake up one day. On the day her father killed himself in a car crash the decision was made to pull the plug on her mother's life support. In one day Rin was told that her mother would never wake up and her father had gone to heaven with her mother. Sesshoumaru believed that anyone other than Kagome or himself telling Rin that Shippo would wake up would be rejected. Rin accepted the truth from Kagome because the absolute promise in her words made it impossible to doubt.

Certain that Kagome and Rin wouldn't be leaving Shippo's bedside any time soon Sesshoumaru left the room with a gesture to the doctor to follow. Out in the hallway he told the doctor, "All the medical expenses for Shippo Higurashi are to be charged to my family."

"Ah yes of course Mr. Taishou I'll arrange for it right away." The doctor scurried away to follow orders without a single thought as to why.

Taking out his cell phone he called Kouga, "Change in plans. Tell the parents to return to the school tomorrow for the same time, and the children are expelled with no room for argument." Kouga confirmed the order allowing Sesshoumaru to return to the door frame.

Looking into the room he saw that Rin had moved closer in order to hold Shippo's hand. Looking closely at their joined hands Sesshoumaru saw the reason for Rin's bright smile.

Even sedated Shippo still recognized the feel of Rin's hand and had his fingers curled around hers. Kagome's own smile of hope and happiness seemed to brighten the room just as much as Rin's.

* * *

**J: Just wanted to throw out a couple things before letting my fingers relax.**

**1. I know nothing about how hospitals function so everything in the hospital was more or less a guess, you are welcome to correct me.**

**2. I have been trying to keep all the character's names connected to their role in InuYasha but for the life of me I couldn't remember the Japanese word for 'wolf.' If anyone knows it then please share so I can use it in the future for Kouga's last name.**

**3. If you are seeing a lot of mistakes it is because I do not have a Beta or the time or patience to edit myself. If you've got a beta recommendation that would be awesome and much appreciated.**

**Until next chapter my duckies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**J: I know "WHERE WERE YOU?!" "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "WHY DID YOU STOP UPDATING?!" To answer these questions it comes down to two reasons. 1st: I'm attempting to pass a certain class for the third time and part of that class is a huge research essay that constantly needed to be worked on. 2nd: I had a drop of interest. It happens to me often where I will be in love with a certain fandom but then start straying towards another until I end up abandoning the other fandom. For this I apologize but I really can't control it very well ahha. To prove how sorry I am I spent all of today writing a nice long update, and since I'm horrible at keeping to the weekly update program all updates after this will be posted whenever I get them written then checked over with my beautiful Beta Angel-Rias.**

**THANKS TO: Kagome Past and Present, Lakeya2700, AintGotNone, Slytherin's Pimp, JaychAn, Hakusho14, Darksilvercloud, Bluumberry, Wren210, Wrecker RadioActive, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Angel-Rias, AkaNeko-Sesshy, MissNovel, Kairi8912, Unknown Exorcist, Monae31891, HalloweenDemon, CourtneyKramer94, Sweet-Lia, and Azumigurl.**

**J: Phew, that was a mouthful! And a HUGE thank you to everyone that reminded me that the Japanese word for wolf is "ookami." In future chapters with Kouga that will be last name. Alright time for you to get reading!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Kagome spent the rest of the day and all of that night by Shippo's side. If possible Rin would have stayed in the hospital too; if not for Sesshoumaru promising to bring her to Shippo's house right after school Rin would have locked herself in the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru spent the time back at home reviewing the information he had on the three boys and their families. If they were clients or in the government then the situation at the school tomorrow would need to be handled with tact.

The bat demon child was Renji Zaki. 5th grade student, his parents were both in construction, the mother was an architect and the father a crane operator.

The twins were Zen and Yen Miyazaki. 5th graders like Renji. Their mother was a manager for a chain of stores that catered to parties, and their father worked for him as a customer service representative.

Seeing no threat from either family Sesshoumaru relaxed into his home office chair. Staring down at his claw tips Sesshoumaru thought over everything that had happened.

When he'd first adopted Rin he'd expected the worse to be a kidnap attempt or even assassination. With demons the possible dangers to her fragile life were endless. After the first year he'd gathered his senses enough to remember they were no longer in the Feudal Era. Kidnapping for ransom was a more likely scenario than assassination.

The second year with Rin brought to light the dangers of those that would use Rin's accepting nature to get close to him for benefits. That was the year he'd gotten Rin the necklace that protected her from illusions and physical danger.

This year Sesshoumaru now knew that he had over looked yet another danger. Rin risked being emotionally hurt by having real friends. This danger was inevitable in anyone's life; it was part of growing up. Wanting to protect her from everything that could hurt her was what he felt compelled to do as her pack leader, yet his sensible self knew that he could not protect her from everything. Some things were necessary for a person to learn how to handle life. Today Rin had learned that there would be times when she couldn't do much more but seek help for those she cared about.

The small mumbles and whimpers he could hear from Rin's room down the hall told him that it was a lesson Rin was still trying to understand and accept.

Shutting down the computer Sesshoumaru left his work room to go soothe his daughter, if necessary she would spend the night with him.

Throughout the day Rin did her best to pay attention to what Mr. Suikotsu was teaching them but her eyes constantly went to the clock that hung above the door.

At recess and lunch time her classmates would ask her what happened and where Shippo was. Everytime they asked Rin answered with a head shake and walked away.

Rin shifted on the edge of her seat as the last three minutes of school ticked by slowly. She was the first one up and running to the cubbies at the back of the room. Since the weather was still warm Rin only needed to grab her backpack. Hugging it to her chest instead of putting it on she raced out of the classroom and out of the school.

Her eagerness to see Shippo showed in her excited smile when she saw her Papa waiting in the car with the door open. To keep herself from being hurt Rin slowed down as she reached the car and got in and closed the door as if it was any other day. Her seat belt buckled she bounced on her seat, "Will Shippo be awake? I made him a 'Get Better' card and I want to give it to him."

Rin showed her Papa the card made of blue construction paper. On the front was a big sun made of cut and glued yellow construction paper, inside was a little purple flower she'd found during recess. Handing back the card he told her, "I called Ms. Higurashi and she says Shippo is awake and waiting to see you." The added scent of happiness that came into Rin's scent told him that this news was the best thing she'd heard all day.

Sesshoumaru was startled to discover that he was anticipating the visit as much as Rin. He was interested to know how Shippo was doing, but more than that he was going to learn more about Kagome Higurashi. His brother's report was made of facts about Kagome Higurashi that anyone could learn through investigation. The information he would glean from her home would be things that would seem small and insignificant to others but put together all the small bits would compose a more indepth look into who the miko and single mother was every day of her life.

The ride to Shippo's home from the school was brief due to Kagome deliberately choosing apartments within walking distance of the school.

The apartment building's crumbling brick walls and unkempt yard spoke of age. Having three floors with balconies attached to each apartment it wasn't hard to spot which one belonged to the Higurashis. The balconies around Kagome's were cluttered with garbage such as beer cans and broken lawn chairs. Kagome's balcony was clear of clutter except for a pink bicycle with a child's seat attached to the back and two flower boxes that flourished with pink and yellow tulips.

Inside the building Sesshoumaru was forced to breathe partly through his mouth the scent of unclean humans, stale beer, cigarettes and molding food was so strong. Glancing down at Rin as they took the stairs to the second floor he saw she'd become less enthusiastic after smelling the air and seeing the stained, peeling walls and chipped doors. Coming to apartment 2D Sesshoumaru had to raise an eyebrow in intrigue.

The door to the apartment was new and freshly painted, beneath the paint he could smell rather see the warding spell placed on the door. The strength of the spell spoke of three participants, two he recognized as Miroku and Kagome's. The third was new to him but he guessed it to be Kagome's original teacher Kaede. This warding spell would reject anyone from entering if they were intent on causing harm. Unless invited in they would be met by a wall of power that would purify even a taiyoukai like him. Not entirely sure if his curiosity would be considered as harmful Sesshoumaru chose to ring the bell rather than risk purification. "Coming!"

Kagome opened the door smiling first at Sesshoumaru then down at Rin, "Hello Mr. Taishou, hello Rin. You're right on time, please come in." She stepped aside allowing Rin to rush into the apartment eager to see her best friend's home. After Rin had passed Kagome reassured Sesshoumaru, "My warding spell won't harm you Mr. Taishou, I adjusted it to recognize your youkai as friendly." Needing no other reassurance he stepped into the room, there was a tingle against his youkai that left him feeling odd but unharmed all the same.

Sesshoumaru's eyes and nose took everything in with an inner sigh of relief. Intentional or not Kagome's purity had cleansed her apartment of any toxic stench that hung in the air outside her door. Her apartment smelt of various flowers, cookies, clean laundry and various cooked foods. Everywhere he looked he found a piece of Kagome's personality.

The room he stood in acted as the living room and kitchen with no wall to divide them. The living room portion held an old fashioned red fabric pull out couch, a small TV on a dresser that likely held moves for the VCR and DVD player, and blue green carpet on the floor that sported more than one stain from juice and food accidents. The kitchen had white tiled flooring, a single sink with a counter top dishwasher next to it, a burgundy round table that had a phone book under one leg, and four matching chairs. The walls and fridge were covered with pictures and drawings. The one wall had the sliding glass door that lead out to the balcony, these glass doors held the same warding spell as the front door. Any windows he spotted were also spelled to repel evil. '_Miroku's own home is nowhere near as protected. Experience and a heightened sense of danger lead to these actions. Who does she fear will come after her?'_

Kagome's eyes were on Rin and Shippo as they sat on the couch. Shippo wore no shirt allowing anyone to see the bandages wrapped around his torso. The doctor had told her that morning that there was little chance of the wound reopening with the stitches and bandages to keep it pressed closed. The stitches would dissolve once the wound was fully healed but Shippo would still need to be careful moving for another day or two. Since human medication had an adverse effect on demons from thechemicals Kagome was given an herbal tea that would help Shippo sleep through any pain he was feeling. If not for the bandages she wouldn't have been able to tell he'd been hurt at all he was so happy with Rin.

"Does it hurt?" Rin had given Shippo the 'Get Better' card and he'd given her a careful hug in return.

Shippo shook his head, "Only if I try to bend or roll over in my sleep. The doctor said I can come back to school on Monday."

This news was accepted with a renewed burst of energy, "That's great Shippo! Papa says the bullies were taken out of the school so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

Shippo looked up at Rin's Papa, his eyes full of hope as he tried to restrain his fear from showing on his face, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod, "Hn, they have been expelled. Their parents still need to be spoken to."

Kagome had been reminded about the meeting with the parents earlier when he'd called. Having calmed down Kagome had been uncertain if she'd wanted to meet the parents of the three boys. She was only human and her knowledge of demon behaviour was limited to kitsune at best. Now she felt the stirring of her anger again, "Shippo will you be okay if Jaken watched you and Rin?" If Shippo needed her then she would stay and leave it to Sesshoumaru.

Shippo could see and smell how much anger his Mama was holding back. She'd once told him that bullies were mean to others because their parents were mean to them first. If anyone could teach someone not to be mean it was his Mama. "I'll be okay Mama, I won't leave the couch."

The decision made Sesshoumaru called Jaken to come up to the apartment. When he reached the door Kagome had to lower the spell to let the toad demon cross the threshold. Going down to his eye level Kagome told Jaken, "If Shippo becomes tired or feels any pain his herbal tea is on the counter. Make sure he drinks half a cup. If anyone comes to the door you will refuse them entrance, and I mean anyone."

The emphasis and unspoken worry of a stranger coming into the apartment had Jaken feeling unsettled as he nodded agreement. He didn't need to be a seer to know death would be his punishment if not from her then from his Lord or the intruder.

The children settled in with writing desks on their laps, crayons and paper Sesshoumaru and Kagome left to have a few words with the parents that had bullies for children.

* * *

**J: So am I forgiven? "Big innocent smile"**

**AND**

**Just because I like keeping the practice, the follower count has become : 156. LOVE.**

**P.S. I like to make title pages for the stories I write, so I was wondering if anyone had a suggestion for a picture? I'm horrible at drawing people but I am always willing to try.**


	13. Chapter 13

**J: Happy Easter everyone! I didn't really intend to get the new chapter out on the holiday, but I'm not going to hold out on you either! Consider me to be the Easter Bunny of fanfiction, cause you're all getting what you've been waiting for!**

**THANKS TO: K-popluver4eva **(thank you for your cover suggestion)** Slytherin'sPimp, AkaNeko-Sesshy, Lakeya2700, Guest, Darksilvercloud, Kairi8912, PixieCropse, Aintgotnone, Wrecker Radioactive **(your review made me laugh)** PurpleGoddess9, ShahzysAngelette** (CONGRATS ON BEING REVIEWER 100)** RYNO IV **(I really appreciate your honesty and am glad that you've stuck with the story thus far**) and RangerRainbow.**

**J: RYNO IV has brought to my attention that I am constantly leaving you guys with cliff hangers, honestly some of them are intentional and others are just the best point to leave the chapter at, otherwise the chapter wouldn't be well balanced in my view "shrugs." **

**AND **

**J: You guys are reading the first chapter to be BETA'D by ANGEL-RIAS, love ya girl!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

With Jaken watching Rin and Shippo, Sesshomaru was left to drive them to the school. They could have walked but the need to get this done and back to the children was clear in the lines of worry that showed at the corners of Kagome's mouth and eyes.

Kagome was aware she had a temper; she also knew that her reiki responded to her stronger emotions without her say so. Miroku had warned her that accidental purifications meant nothing to demons that were enraged with grief. _'How would they have felt if their kids killed Shippo? Would they be as sorry?' _Another thing Kagome was aware of was that demons looked down their noses at Shippo because he was being raised by a human. Other mothers that were demons would whisper loud enough for her to hear, and they would encourage their kids to either ignore or tease Shippo. Because of this Kagome couldn't take Shippo to the parks designed for demon children. Shippo had told her that it was okay but she'd seen the disappointment in his eyes.

Sesshomaru pulled the car into the parking space next to Kouga's blue convertible. In the short amount of time it took to get back to the school, Kagome's aura had manifested into a constant crackling of pink sparks that covered her head to toe. Turning off the engine he felt a warning was needed, "Ms. Higurashi, I advise against purifying them."

"I can't promise anything if they're just as twisted as their children." Kagome forced herself to relax enough for her power to stay confined to her body but it continued to hum in her mind. Determined to teach these parents how to raise children, Kagome left the car and stormed into the school.

Sesshomaru said nothing and kept a safe distance back from the miko. His youkai clamoured to rise against the threat of her power but he had complete control. Unless she lost control he would leave her be; he wanted to see how a miko of the modern age handled four demons.

For a split second he thought about warning Kouga but changed his mind in the next instant. If the wolf couldn't handle a situation involving four demons and a miko then he wasn't suited to be principal of a school filled with human and demon children.

Entering the building Sesshomaru took the lead, since seven adults wouldn't fit in Kouga's office the meeting was being held in the infirmary. It wasn't the best room to keep hot blooded parents from causing destruction but it was the only space besides the gymnasium not filled with desks, tables and chairs.

Inside the infirmary Kouga had arranged the room to be more accommodating. The three beds, meant for ill or injured children, were moved to the back of the room. In their place was a single square table large enough for Kagome and Sesshomaru to sit on one side and both sets of parents to sit on the other. Kouga chose to sit at the far end so that he could reach either side should trouble brew.

When Kagome and Sesshomaru walked in Kouga's instincts came alive demanding that he put as much distance between him and the woman as possible. Breathing in her scent he sneezed, the amount of power she was radiating was incredible.

Her power aside Kouga wouldn't mind getting to know Ms. Kagome Higurashi a little better. She was a beauty with blue black hair pulled up into a professional bun, intense blue eyes, a black skirt just long enough to model her legs, and a form fitting short sleeved black blouse showing off her upper torso. Getting to his feet Kouga adjusted his own attire, a snug fitting grey suit with a pale blue shirt underneath meant to emphasize the colour of his eyes. "Mr. Taishou, Ms. Higurashi, this is Mr. And Mrs. Zaki." The couple sitting closest to Kouga stood, both husband and wife wore charms that gave them the appearances to be celebrities with perfect noses and mouths. "And this is Mr. and Mrs. Miyazaki." The second couple wore charms as well but not as alluring as the Zakis. The Miyazakis appeared more human with little imperfections, freckles on the wife, and a crooked nose on the husband. Both sets of demons were well dressed to show that they had money to protect themselves from any repercussions.

Both couples bowed respectfully towards Sesshoumaru, their eyes remained on Kagome. Just like Kouga they recognized the threat that Kagome presented.

Taking their seats Kouga started, "So we're all clear we're here to talk about the behaviour of your children."

Mr Zaki, a full blooded bat demon that stood in line to inherit the title of colony leader growled, "My son cannot help how he acts. His demon blood is strong and demands action. Our instincts tell us to separate the weak from the strong."

Kagome clenched her fists in her lap; her voice restrained she told the obviously proud bat, "That way of thinking was better suited to the past. This is the 21st century, in this century that is not acceptable, especially among children."

"The strong out living the weak is the way nature keeps us from becoming extinct. We are alive today because we killed any who could not support their race." This came from Mrs. Zaki. Her fabricated porcelain skin crinkled at the corners of her mouth as she glared at Kagome.

Kouga stepped in, "Bats and birds don't know shit about survival of the fittest. We wolves put our packs in order of strongest to weakest and we're still on top of the food chain. Far as I know crows just kick their chicks out of the nest if they're mutated." Sesshomaru gave the tiniest of nods. The Inu and Ookami demons were the highest on the chain of power, it was why his family had become the most powerful in all of Japan.

The Zakis and Miyazakis bristled at the clear statement of strength Kouga had made. Mrs. Miyazaki finally spoke, her tone bitter and dark. "I don't understand why you're defending her? She is a miko. She has no place among us just because she took in a fox whelp."

"I don't need anyone to defend me, and I'm not here to argue about demon customs. I'm here because my son was attacked in school. School is a place for children to learn and make friends, school is meant to be associated with safety. Instead my child is now having nightmares about recess, which is supposed to be any child's favourite time of day."

"The runt wouldn't have had to worry about being attacked if he'd fought like a real demon in the first place." This came from Mr. Zaki, his disguised brown eyes flickered with red as his youkai seeped through the disguise.

Slamming her hands palm down on the table Kagome asked in a raised voice, "Are you saying you teach your son to fight those weaker than him? Are you encouraging him to be a bully?"

"We teach our boys all the traditional ways. To you they sound like barbarian customs but its how we are all brought up. We are not humans, we aren't meant to befriend everyone and grovel to those that think themselves strong when they are in fact not." Mr. Miyazaki stood along with the other three to show they wouldn't stay beneath a human.

Kouga could tell things were about to escalate, glancing over at Sesshomaru to see what he suggested. Kouga raised an eyebrow when Sesshomaru made eye contact and shook his head. He wanted Kagome to handle it herself. Smirking Kouga looked back at the now pulsing woman,_' She did say she didn't need anyone to defend her.'_

Kagome had heard enough, "If I still believed in the traditional teachings for a miko then I wouldn't hesitate for a second to purify you all. But I don't believe in old traditions because that is all they are, OLD! In this age you need to cooperate with others or you'll be miserable, cruel monsters that only appear acceptable. Just like you!" Kagome sent a rush of energy into the table making it act as a medium for her focus. Mr. and Mrs. Zaki had their hands on the table at the moment of the infusion. The reiki went through them, leaving a rash in its wake. It continued straight to the disguise charms they wore around their necks. The youkai contained in the charms were weak against her reiki. Falling to pieces, the couple were revealed as the furry brown, pug nosed, yellow fanged, red eyed demons they actually were.

"You-You bitch! Those charms cost a fortune!" Mrs. Zaki pulled on her long shaggy brown hair that resembled a mop more than actual hair.

Snarling Mr. Zaki crouched to attack and kill. His feet never left the floor as he found a hand firmly wrapped around his throat.

Sesshomaru stood behind Mr. and Mrs. Zaki with his expression showing nothing but boredom, "This meeting is over. You will leave and never show yourselves to this Sesshomaru, Ms. Higurashi, or this school." His cold eyes turned towards the Miyazakis who'd back away from the table the second they'd sensed the reiki, "You are fired." This was directed towards Mr. Miyazaki. He nodded dumbly and pushed his wife out the door.

Sesshomaru released his hold on Mr. Zaki's throat, allowing him to crumple against his wife. Mrs. Zaki glared at Kagome with beady red eyes; it was a promise that this was not the end of their "discussion."

Kagome kept herself composed watching the Zakis leave. After the door closed behind them she let herself collapse into the chair. "I'm glad that's over."

Sitting on top of the table Kouga smiled, "Gotta say I'm impressed. I thought you were gonna fry the lot of them."

Returning his smile with a weary one Kagome admitted, "I just about did, but as much as I didn't like them I couldn't stand the thought of making their children orphans."

Kouga shrugged, "Demon custom says you had the right to kill them, and their brats would have gone to next of kin."

_'She wouldn't have done it even if custom said she could. What happened to Shippo's parents that left him an orphan?' _Sesshomaru thought this as he stood, Kagome stood as well and bowed to Kouga, "Thank you for your help Mr. Ookami."

"Call me Kouga, and don't mention it. That's the most excitement I've had in the last 15 years." He gave her his signature grin, earning him a pretty smile back from her.

Sesshomaru cast Kouga a slight look, smelling the attraction he felt towards Kagome. He didn't care if the wolf pursued Kagome as long as he didn't interfere between Rin and Shippo.


	14. Chapter 14

**J: I know its been forever since that last update! This time it wasn't really my fault! The demon known as Writer's Block kept putting walls up after almost every single paragraph! ON TOP OF THAT! This chapter was originally written much longer but during the typing process I realized I could split it into two and make the second half even longer! This chapter is what you would call "tiny moment of plot advancement wrapped in filler!" HAHA!**

**THANKS TO: Lakeya2700, kitsune-snuggler12, Kagome past and Present, Goddessofanime2003, Tempest S, PurpleGoddess9, Kagome Pureheart, RYNO IV, Kairi8913, Ehren Mae, RangerRainbow, HanaithsFury, Slytherin's Pimp, and Heieisbest.**

**J: Man look at all you new reviewers, gave me a work out trying to make sure I spelt your usernames right :) But love you all for your comments, some of them were quite entertaining to read.**

**AND**

**You all once again have Angel-Rias for Betaing this piece of fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Hello Mr. Taishou." Kagome kept her voice low as Shippo was asleep on the couch.

"Ms. Higaurashi." Sesshomaru glanced down at his wrist watch; it was nine at night, a rather late time for a social call.

"I know its late Mr. Taishou but I wanted to properly thank you. When I went to pay for the hospital bill I was told you'd already paid it off." When she'd been told that Shippo's bill had been paid off by Sesshomaru, Kagome had gone straight to the conclusion that he thought she was too poor to afford the medical expenses. At the parent meeting she reconsidered his intentions, he'd protected her from Mr. Zaki's attack so perhaps it wasn't pity but another way to help her. After giving it more thought Kagome decided she was grateful, the bill for Shippo's brief stay at the hospital and herbal tea would have put a substantial strain on her savings.

"It is not necessary to repay me Ms. Higaurashi." Sesshomaru sounded as he always did, making it difficult for Kagome to tell if he was just saying it or if he actually meant it.

"Even though you say that I would still like to show my gratitude. I was wondering if you would mind Rin spending tomorrow here with me and Shippo. Shippo's been getting restless cooped up inside for two days so I thought a play date would make him feel better."

Sesshomaru pulled out his palm pilot to review his schedule for Saturday. He had a few meetings' and two crucial proposals to draw contracts up for. If Rin spent the day with Shippo and Kagome then he would have more time to work without having to worry about Rin becoming lonely at home. _'Her apartment is well protected and a suitable environment. Kagome is also capable of handling any threats that should appear if they were to leave her building.' _"Very well Ms. Higaurashi, what time is acceptable for Rin to be dropped off?"

Kagome smiled, delighted that Sesshomaru approved, "Any time after 9 is fine. Oh before I forget, does Rin have a favourite food she'd like for lunch?"

"Hn, she is partial to takoyaki and sushi." Sesshomaru had been pleased the day he'd found out Rin loved sushi, although he didn't necessarily need human food to sustain himself he'd been quite taken with sushi and all the different combinations it afforded.

"That's great! I'll be sure to make my super special sushi for her then. Thank you Mr. Taishou, I look forward to seeing you and Rin tomorrow morning."

"Hn." Sesshomaru hung up the phone and leaned back in his office chair. His mind replayed their conversation picking out the moments when she'd been different. Any other time they interacted with each other Kagome's behaviour had been calm and orderly. During the parent meeting yesterday he'd seen a new side to her. At that time she'd been direct, assertive and even threatening. His beast stirred at the memory of Kagome's display of power, using the table as a medium for her attack had been...creative and effective.

In the brief conversation they'd just had he'd learned a new aspect of her personality. She'd still been direct with him in what she'd wanted but there had been no threat. Her voice came across as open, energetic, and friendly. _'Much like Rin.' _ Her optimism had increased when he agreed to let Rin play with Shippo. One thing he was slightly curious about was this super special sushi she mentioned. He'd tried numerous different kinds of sushi and couldn't think of any way for one kind to be 'super special.' He would learn about the sushi tomorrow when he picked up Rin, for the time being he would be patient and wait to learn more.

"Shippo be careful you don't get your head stuck between the bars again." Kagome was at the sink washing their breakfast dishes when she called this out to Shippo.

After telling him that Rin was going to spend the day, he'd been anxious and constantly running out onto the balcony to watch for Rin's car. It was getting close to 10 o'clock which was when Kagome guessed that they would arrive. Sesshomaru seemed like the kind of man that would start his weekend work day at a more forgiving hour on the weekend, so it would make sense for him to drop Rin off on his way to work.

Shippo heard the warning but couldn't help but press himself against the bars so he could see the car the instant it came into view. His wound was little more than a thin healing cut on his back now. It was stiff to bend forward or stretch out to much but other than that he could move around freely again. The tip of the black car came into sight around the corner, "Mama they're here!" He continued to watch on the tip of his toes as the car parked and the back doors opened.

Kagome dried her hands on the dish towel and joined Shippo out on the balcony. Looking down she spotted Rin and Sesshomaru instantly.

Rin was dressed for a day of fun in a long sleeved white shirt and pink overalls. Sesshomaru was dressed for work in his usual black and white work suit and the charm concealing his silver hair and golden eyes. _'It's such a shame he conceals his true features, he's handsome as a human but his demon traits are breathtaking.' _Keeping this admiration to herself, she fought the momentary dark direction of her thoughts, she waved with Shippo when Rin looked up and spotted them on the balcony. It was a good day after all.

"Look Papa Shippo's on the balcony." Sesshomaru followed Rin's gaze up to the second floor where Kagome and Shippo stood waving down at them.

Shippo had prepared for the day just like Rin had and was dressed in well worn black pants and a long sleeved teal shirt. Kagome had dressed for a relaxing day in blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and an indigo cardigan sweater over top. This was the first time he'd seen her with her hair let down. The morning sun's light seemed to ripple over her hair showing him that genetics had given her hair a bit of a wave. He could tell it was natural since Kagome almost never smelt of cosmetics or other hair care chemicals meant to produce the effect. The fact that he'd taken notice of her hair wouldn't register until later while in his office.

Continuing on into the building and up the stairs, Sesshomaru noticed a substantial change to the air. _'The reek of human filth is gone, as if it's been cleansed...Or purified.' _Reaching out with his senses, Sesshomaru found what he'd expected. At some point since their last visit Kagome had purified the building to remove the noxious odors from the air.

Kagome was waiting with the door open, "Good morning Mr. Taishou, good morning Rin."

"Good morning!" Rin's smile nearly touched her ears she was so happy, "Thank you for inviting me over to play Ms. Higurashi."

"I was more than happy to invite you Rin." Kagome's sincerity when saying this was evident in the smile Kagome gave back to Rin.

Rin ran into the room to tackle and hug Shippo, leaving the adults to talk, "I forgot to ask last night, does Rin have any allergies?"

Sesshomaru gave a small shake of his head, "She has no allergies but spicy foods don't agree with her stomach. I'll come back for Rin tonight at 7:30."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I've got a lot planned for today but most of it will be here. If you have any concerns or just want to check in don't hesitate to call." Kagome could tell by the way Sesshomaru constantly shifted his gaze over to Rin that he was a little hesitant to leave her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was slightly uncomfortable leaving his little girl with a woman he'd spent so few hours with, but it was the recollection of all the things he knew about Kagome that made it an easier decision.

Rin made sure to give her Papa a good bye hug before going to the balcony with Kagome and Shippo to wave as his car left.

Kagome crouched down to Rin's eye level to ask, "What would you like to do until lunch time Rin?"

Rin knew exactly what she'd like to do, "Shippo says you have finger paints'."

Kagome nodded, not surprised by this choice, "That's right. We also have really big paper just for finger painting. You and Shippo can get the paints out of the closet and I'll set the table up." Eager to make a master piece the two ran off for the closet while Kagome went to her bedroom to get the large roll of art paper she'd bought for her little artist.

First, she covered the table with newspapers and then tore off two lengthy pieces of paper for each of them. Rin came running back to the table first, carrying the red and blue paint, while Shippo staggered over behind her with the green paint. The bottles were quite big and heavy for him but Kagome knew Shippo liked to do his share of the work to prove he was responsible.

After they put the bottles on the table, they raced back to the closet to get the rest of the paint. Kagome got out paper plates and poured the three colours on two plates. When Shippo and Rin returned with the black, yellow and white paint she added them to the plates. Kagome doubted they would fight over the colours but to be safe she'd given them each a plate with each colour. "Before we start I want you to roll up your sleeves. The paint can be washed out but we don't want your Papa coming back and seeing you coloured like a rainbow." Rin and Shippo giggled at the kind of face Sesshomaru would make if Rin was all different colours.

Their sleeves neatly rolled up Kagome watched them dive into the paint and begin making something beautiful. Trusting them not to paint their faces, she got to work making lunch.

At the main Taishou building Sesshomaru sat staring at his computer. After leaving Rin with Kagome and Shippo he'd gone to work expecting himself to be fully concentrated on everything he needed to get done. Instead he found himself wondering when he'd ever left Rin with someone else. The answer to his question was never. Except for school, Sesshomaru had never left Rin with anyone other than Jaken, and even then the toad didn't really count since Rin was still at home. This lead Sesshomaru to wonder whether this was a good or bad thing?

In the midst of his musings, his secretary paged him, "Mr. Taishou, your brother is here to speak to you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, _'Results or more pieces that can't complete the puzzle?' _"Send him in."

Not even a second after saying this Inuyasha burst through the door in a clear fit of rage, "You're never going to believe what I found. Whoever this bastard is, is on a whole new level of sick and twisted!"

Reaching his desk, Inuyasha slapped down a manila envelope, unable to sit still, Inuyasha paced waiting for Sesshomaru to read the new information.

Curious as to what could enrage his half-brother Sesshoumaru slit open the envelope and pulled out the contents. Two pictures showed him what looked to be a door frame that was burnt and falling to pieces from two different angles. Not seeing the importance he read over the paper that had come with the two pictures. His eyes narrowed as he reread the information. Looking back up to Inuyasha he asked, "Where did you find this?"

"Let's just say it was misplaced and buried in a box that no one thought to ever look in." Inuyasha's tone made it clear that he wouldn't say outright that he'd found a weak line in the authorities.

Placing the paper down Sesshomaru felt ready to start ranting and pacing like Inuyasha, "What do you call someone that nails the doors closed on a building he burns with a family still inside?"

"A homicidal maniac sending a message. I thought this creep was just your run of the mill arsonist/murderer with money. Now we're looking at a creature that has no sense of remorse or moral. A thing like this wouldn't just cover his tracks and run, he's still out there and he's probably still bent on continuing whatever he's doing." Inuyasha had stopped pacing, his fangs were bared in a clear sign of how infuriated he was that a person like this was still breathing.

Remembering all the protective spells on Kagome's home Sesshomaru glared down at the pictures, "Kagome knew this already."

* * *

**J: Before you go off to ponder what is going to happen in the next chapter I just wanted to say one or two things.**

**1st: I am making a kick ass title page for this story, once it's done I am definitely going to let you all know :)**

**2nd: Starting now I'm making a game happen! It's called TRUTH COOKIES! **

**RULES OF TRUTH COOKIES**

**A truth cookie is something I reward you with if you A) Are a 50th or 100th reviewer OR B) You answer one of my randomly placed questions first!**

**What does a truth cookie do? A truth cookie is basically ONE question that I will answer truthfully no matter what. The question can be anything about this story, any other stories I'm writing or even about myself if you're nosy enough XD HOWEVER Any answer I provide is strictly confidential and must be kept between you and me!**

**So I'm starting the game now with an easy question!**

**Where is the slip up that Sesshomaru makes in regards to his familiarity with Kagome in this chapter?**

**HINT: IT IS SOMETHING HE SAYS**

**READY, SET, GO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**J: Sorry it took this long to update guys, I put the notebook down for a couple days and when I went to write again I'd forgotten what I wanted to write ahha. Then I just kept distracting myself when trying to type it up.**

**Congrats to: Tempest S for winning the first ever Truth Cookie!**

**THANKS TO (takes a deep breathe cause holy crap you guys just kinda crawled out of the woodwork known as the 'Inuyasha Fandom'): **

**Tempest S, JaychAn, OrihimeKurosakiInoue, ****LBricker88, Lyndine, Guest, Lake2700, sakuramaelienel25, Creamberries, Katscratchstudios, Wrecker Radioactive, Mimi, PurpleGoddess9, Flaminflyer, Kagome Past and Present, MotherDragon8581, One2Handcuff, Takersgirl519, Kairi8912, Fluffy is Amazing, Leesa323, and . **

**Gleycce** (you are the first person to ever give me a review in a different language and I love you that!)**,**

**Aintgotnone **(I am indeed proud of you)

**Cherry20052** (You still found it and that's all that matters)

**Ehren Mae **(I'm kinda confused so I'm just gonna guess that you are also sakuramae ahha?)

**J: I decided that anyone who made a review that I can actually comment back on can be separated from the main list so you can see the response clearly ahha. Before I let you get to reading I wanted to give you guys a heads up about the chapter, there are a few things in here that I will explain at the bottom XD SORRY GO AHEAD READ!**

**Thank you Angel-Rias for giving this a read over and approval, she actually didn't need to change anything :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I'm done!" Shippo's cheer drew Kagome away from her own project to go see what Shippo had made this time.

Looking over his shoulder she had to smile. Due to the limit of using only his fingers Shippo's painting wasn't overly detailed but still clear in what it portrayed. Shippo and Rin stood on top of a rainbow holding hands and smiling down. Underneath the arch of the rainbow Sesshomaru and herself looked up smiling at their children. "It's beautiful Shippo; we'll hang it up in the bedroom. Are you done too Rin?"

Kagome had looked up just in time to see Rin put a final mark on her painting then smile in satisfaction. Going over behind Rin Kagome's smile became tender. Her rainbow joke had inspired Rin as well as her painting showed a heart shaped rainbow. In the middle of the rainbow heart were Rin and Shippo holding hands, next to them stood her and Sesshomaru holding hands as well. She didn't know if Rin saw the hand holding between her and her Papa as romantic or friendly but didn't care since Rin was clearly telling her that she thought Kagome and Shippo were her family. Unable to help herself Kagome hugged Rin making the little girl giggle, "Your picture is beautiful too Rin. I think your Papa will love it."

Rin and Shippo grinned at each other. They still liked the idea of Kagome and Sesshomaru becoming best friends like them; having put it on paper they were happy that Kagome seemed to like the idea too.

"Let's leave these here to dry and we'll have lunch outside on the balcony. Go wash your hands and I'll set up the picnic." Kagome pointed to the bathroom for Rin to see where to go with Shippo. Hungry and excited to see what they were having for lunch Shippo and Rin hurried to the bathroom.

Humming to herself Kagome went to the same closet that had held the paint and pulled out a simple pink blanket. Taking it out to the balcony she spread it out to cover the concrete then went back to get juice, cups, plates and paper napkins. Shippo and Rin came back to her holding their hands up to show they were washed and dried. "Good work. Now sit on the blanket and close your eyes. Lunch is going to be a surprise."

Rin and Shippo did as told by sitting down and covering their eyes. In the darkness they heard Kagome go to the kitchen then come back. The blanket shifted as Kagome moved from one spot to another setting up their mystery lunch.

Rin fidgeted in anticipation, Shippo had told her about the special lunches that Kagome made for him every once in a while. She hoped it would be something she'd like, Rin really liked Kagome and didn't want to upset her by not being able to eat her special food. "Okay open your eyes." Slowly Rin pulled her hands away from her eyes and looked down at her plate. Any worry she had about not liking the surprise vanished.

On Rin's plate were pieces of sushi arranged in a heart and in the middle of her plate was a wedge of apple cut to look like a bunny. Shippo's plate had sushi arranged to make a smiley face with his apple bunny as the nose. Rin clapped her hands in applause, "It's so cute! Thank you Ms. Higurashi!"

Kagome sat back completely relaxed, "You can call me Kagome, and your Papa said your favourite food is sushi, so I made you my super special kind."

This piqued Rin's interest, looking back down at her sushi Rin picked one up. Turning it this way and that she couldn't see anything very unique about the food, it looked just like ordinary sushi to her. Popping it into her mouth Rin could immediately tell it was special.

Kagome had watched Rin inspect the sushi with an inner giggle and smiled when she ate it. The look of surprise and wonder was written all over her face. Shippo had been watching Rin too, seeing the happy look he asked, "Isn't it good? My Mama makes the best sushi in the world!"

Chewing and swallowing Rin rapidly nodded her head, "It is super special sushi! It's so good! What kind of sushi is this Kagome-chan?"

Kagome made a show of looking around for spies before leaning towards Rin to answer in a loud whisper, "I put two very secret ingredients in my sushi, can you promise not to tell anyone?" Rin gave another quick nod and moved closer to the older girl to hear this secret better, "The first ingredient is love."

Rin was clearly confused by the way her head tilted to the side, "Love? But how do you put love in sushi?"

"Like this." Kagome took one of Rin's sushi pieces and squeezed it between her palms, "You hug the sushi in your hands and think about all the things you love about the person you're giving the sushi too." Kagome opened her hands to show that the sushi hadn't been damaged.

Her large brown eyes sparkling Rin asked, "What's the second secret ingredient?"

Kagome moved the sushi to the palm of her right hand, "After you put all your love into the sushi you have to seal it with a kiss so your love doesn't escape. This is very important." Kagome blew a kiss to the sushi then handed it to Rin.

Rin couldn't see any difference between this piece of sushi and the others on her plate but when she put it into her mouth she tasted it. As she chewed Rin wondered what her Papa would think about this sushi, swallowing she asked, "Kagome-chan? Can I bring some of your special sushi back home for Papa to try?"

"I don't see why not. Eat what you can and if you eat it all then we can make more for your Papa." Kagome waited until Rin went back to eating before turning to Shippo, her little fox had been unusually quiet while she'd been talking to Rin. She laughed seeing that Shippo had been busy putting as much sushi in his mouth as would fit. All around his mouth was covered with rice making him look like he was growing a white mustache.

The rest of lunch passed in relative ease with Shippo and Rin talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of their day together.

Towards 12:30 Kagome abruptly announced, "Rin one of my friends are coming over to play with us. She's one of Shippo's Aunties and she's very nice. I wanted to let you know in case you're not comfortable meeting strangers."

Rin smiled, "I like meeting new people, especially if they're nice." Just after Rin said this the doorbell rang.

"Good because she's here. The door is open Sango!" Kagome called out to the door.

Sango opened the door and smiled at the group having lunch, "Hey, hope you aren't full yet, I brought dessert." Sango had been keeping her hand behind her back, now she pulled it out to show an unmarked brown paper bag.

Even outside Shippo could smell the treat Sango had brought, "Takoyaki!"

Rin's first thought about Kagome's friend and Shippo's Aunt was that she looked friendly. When she sat down to join them Sango offered the bag to Rin first, "You must be Rin, Shippo and Kagome have told me all about you and you're much cuter than your picture."

Blushing at the praise Rin felt reassured that this lady would be her friend. As they enjoyed the fish shaped treats Rin asked Sango question about herself to learn more.

"Where do you work Sango-chan?"

"I work with Kagome at One Cup Cafe, and I also work part-time at a dojo my family owns. I teach children and teenagers self defense." Sango gave Kagome a quick glance, on their days off they normally went to the park to work on Kagome's own self defense lessons.

Rin sat up straighter, "My Papa knows self defense and he can fight with a sword. I wanted to learn too but Papa said he wants to wait until I'm older."

Both Kagome and Sango were surprised to hear this, they would have thought that an over protective upper-class demon such as Sesshomaru would have his little girl learning how to defend herself. Brushing off her surprise Sango saw this as an opportunity for Rin and Kagome, "Would you like to learn Rin? I'm teaching Kagome and we practice in the park when the weather is nice."

The day was gorgeous with barely a cloud in the sky and the wing was only a little chilled. She wouldn't mind going to the park and she did want to learn how to protect others. Rin glanced over at Shippo, she hadn't been able to do anything to help Shippo when the older boys attacked. She didn't want Shippo to get hurt again because she couldn't do anything. "I want to learn!"

Kagome gave a nod of approval, "Then let's get cleaned up and go."

Cleaning up the balcony picnic, cleaning hands and faces and locating the skip rope took ten minutes, walking to the nearest park took another ten minutes. By the time Rin and Shippo saw the slide, see-saw and swings they were all but ready to race ahead of their adult companions. "Go on ahead and play you two, Sango and I are going to be right over there practicing."

"Come on Rin I'll push you on the swings." Shippo took hold of Rin's hand and tugged her to his favourite swing that didn't squeak and moved smoothly.

The children in their sights Sango and Kagome moved to the grassy area a bit past the asphalt covered ground. Finding a good spot that let them view the entire playground and the street Kagome and Sango went into their routine of stretching, running on the spot and other exercises meant to warm up their muscles. This done Kagome faced Sango in a defensive stance, "I've gotten better at the over head weapon block."

"Alright show me." Sango moved towards Kagome in the motion of someone holding a weapon and aiming to attack with a downward swing.

When Sango was close enough Kagome took a step into the space between Sango's legs to get closer, in the same motion she chopped sideways at Sango's neck with her right hand and grabbed Sango's wrist with her left hand. After the chop she used a strike down on the middle of Sango's arm with her knuckle to make her release the weapon which she would then take and step back into a defensive stance.

Sango rubbed her arm that Kagome had struck, "I'd say you've perfected that one. Come to the dojo next chance you get and we'll have you practice it on someone wearing padding so you can get used to it without holding back. I'm going to teach you a new technique until then. It'll let you get out of someone's hold where they have their arm around your neck from behind. It's simple so you should get the hang of it no problem."

Sango moved behind Kagome and lightly wrapped her arm around her neck, "I want you to widen your stance...Good, now use your left foot to kick my leg to cause a distraction, as your putting your foot back down move further to the left so the front of my body is easier to hit...Right, now jab your elbow back into my solar plexus, then slam your fist straight down in a back swing to my crotch and then bring your elbow straight up under my chin...Then step away and assume the stance." Kagome followed Sango's instructions until she was two steps away facing her in the ready stance.

Smiling Kagome agreed, "That is simple to do, can I try it without instructions this time?" Sango saw no reason not to so she resumed the role of attacker.

Sitting on the see-saw Shippo and Rin watched Kagome learn the new motions as they went up and down, "Why is your Mama learning self defense Shippo?"

Rin asked the question at the same time it popped into her head. With her attention on Sango and Kagome Rin didn't see Shippo's frown while he answered, "A bad man hurt my Mama once, she doesn't want him to hurt her again." The sadness and worry in Shippo's voice drew Rin's attention to him. Shippo's expression made her wish she hadn't asked. Rin didn't like to see Shippo so upset.

What he had said made Rin worry for Kagome as well when she whispered, "The man that hurt her wants to hurt her again? If he hurt her why isn't he locked away by the police?"

Shippo's hands curled tightly around the see-saw's grab bar, his voice was no longer sad but an angry growl. As he spoke Rin felt her hairs stand up, "Because he's hiding. The police can't lock him up when he's staying in the dark. It's why Mama never lets me leave the house without her or Auntie Sango, Auntie Kikyo or Uncle Miroku. Mama is always scared to be alone outside but she pretends to be okay. This man is the biggest and meanest bully on the whole planet."

In the back of her mind Rin felt fear from this mystery man that could scare such a caring and vibrant woman like Kagome. _'Papa is the strongest on the planet and he never gets scared. Papa can protect Kagome and Shippo, I'm sure he will.' _Convinced of this secret decision Rin could tell that Shippo wasn't having fun anymore. "Shippo lets go learn from Sango too. If we both learn we can protect your Mama from the mean man right?"

This brought back Shippo's smile, "Right! I already know a little bit so I can help you practice." Hopping off the see-saw Shippo and Rin joined Kagome and Sango.

After InuYasha's update Sesshomaru was left feeling more restless than before. Telling himself that Kagome had power and layers of protection was no longer soothing his protective instincts. This constant worry was keeping him from working, in fact he'd barely gotten halfway through one of the contracts and the first meeting he'd been through was hazy in his memory.

For the fifth time in two minutes he looked at his cell phone thinking maybe he should call to make sure everything was alright. This fifth time he decided to just do it rather than continue to just keep thinking about doing it. He dialed the Higurashi house phone, Kagome told him they would be inside most of the time. When the call went to her voice mail he frowned, _'Seems this is the one time they decided to leave the house.' _Her voice mail message provided him with her cell phone number which he was both grateful and concerned about. Grateful because he didn't have the number and concerned since leaving her cell number out in the open this way could lead to anyone tracking her movements if they were experienced with technology.

He dialed her cell number and heard it ring twice before she answered, "Hello Kagome speaking."

"Ms. Higurashi this is Sesshomaru Taishou." As he stated who he was he made a mental note that Kagome didn't have called ID, another flaw that could be taken advantage of.

"Ah Mr. Taishou, you've called at a good time. Rin is right here if you want to talk to her." Through the phone he heard another female voice in the background talking to Shippo, he could also hear a car driving past and cheeping birds. _'They're out in a public area and she has someone else with her. Safety in view and numbers.'_

"Hn."

There was a brief shuffle from the phone being moved then, "Hi Papa! We're at the park with Shippo's Auntie Sango."

_'Sango Taijiya, I'll ask Miroku about her during our next meeting.' _To Rin he responded, "Hn."

"Sango is teaching me, Shippo and Kagome self defense. I'm learning how to fall so I don't get hurt and can move away quickly."

_'Self defense?' _He recalled having a discussion with Rin about her waiting until she was older to learn any self defense. Thinking about what Rin was describing he realized that the most basic self defense wouldn't be bad for Rin to learn. When they'd talked about it before his mind had been focused on the more advanced manoeuvres that could lead to injury if done incorrectly. From the silence on her end of the phone he guessed that she was waiting to hear if she was doing a bad thing. "Hn, this is good."

He could hear her smile when she talked, "I'll show you everything I learn when we get home tonight."

"I will watch. Please give the phone back to Ms. Higurashi now Rin."

"Okay, I love you Papa. Here Kagome-chan, Papa wants to talk to you." Rin's voice faded as she handed the phone back and went back to Shippo to keep practicing.

"This is Kagome again Mr. Taishou." Sesshomaru thought her silly to state it was her when he could clearly tell by her voice but made no comment.

"I wanted to know if there have been any problems." Sesshomaru left the question open ended. He wanted to know if anything out of the ordinary had happened that would affect Kagome. Any lie would be caught in her voice.

"There hasn't been a single mishap. Rin ate every single bite of her lunch and she's even getting Shippo to act better." Kagome watched Rin fall to the ground and try to slap it so she'd be braced against the impact. The cutie was quite determined to perfect this before they went home.

Sesshomaru heard no lies only adoration. He found himself pleased with this, if Kagome became attached to Rin then her instincts to protect Rin would be much stronger thus leading to an increase in her strength should protection ever be needed. "Hn. That is all then."

"Mr. Taishou will you still be getting Rin at 7:30? I know that work can sometimes alter plans."

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, I will be retrieving Rin at 7:30 as planned." Sesshomaru thought he'd heard a bit of hope in her question, as if she wanted Rin to be with them longer.

Inside Kagome sighed in defeat, she loved Rin and wouldn't have minded her staying longer than 7:30, "Okay we'll see you then. Enjoy the rest of your work day Mr. Taishou."

"Hn." Sesshomaru closed the connection, the lingering doubt of Rin's safety eased out of his mind. Tucking his cell phone away Sesshomaru faced his computer and the small amount of work he'd done. Kagome had told him to enjoy the rest of his work day. He wouldn't be able to enjoy anything until more than half of his work was done. Cracking his knuckles he settled in for the kill.

* * *

**J: Okay so here are the points I mentioned back at the top.**

**1. I have little to no experience with sushi so I left what kind of sushi they actually are up to your own imagination.**

**2. The two self defense lessons that I describe are ones that I actually learned when I took Kenpo. I described them in how I remember learning them.**

**3. Learning to fall and slap the ground I actually took from Tamora Pierce's book "First Test" where students learning hand to hand combat are taught the same thing.**

**On another note reviewer 150 will receive a truth cookie!**

**That's all for now! Love ya my duckies!**


End file.
